Propósitos
by CaptainK8th
Summary: Decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad por que la primera fue un desastre. En pocas palabras: los papeles abusiva-víctima ya no funcionaban más y tratar de ser amigos parecía un buen plan, pero Helga era una persona increíblemente compleja llena de enigmas, y Arnold sin saberlo, se obsesionó tratando de entenderla.
1. Primer Capítulo

**Disclaimer: **_¡Oye Arnold!_ no me pertenece en absoluto. Esta maravillosa serie animada le pertenece a Nickelodeon y al gran genio, Craig Bartlett, yo solamente uso mi imaginación y le pido prestado sus grandiosos personajes.

**Aclaración: **No soy escritora, solo soy una persona que quiere darle aún más vida a estos dibujos animados. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo es pura satisfacción personal.

**Summary:** Decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad por que la primera fue un desastre. En pocas palabras: los papeles abusiva-víctima ya no funcionaban más y tratar de ser amigos parecía un buen plan, pero Helga era una persona increíblemente compleja llena de enigmas, y Arnold sin saberlo, se obsesionó tratando de entenderla.

* * *

><p><strong>Primer Capítulo.<strong>

Caminaba por las calles de Hillwood, la mañana era tranquila, demasiado quizás, normalmente los lunes por la mañana la gente iba a trabajar, abrían sus locales dispuestos a seguir con la rutina después de un fin de semana. Para sorpresa de Arnold, había muy poca gente transitando y eso le extrañó. Se preguntó si tal vez, había perdido la razón del tiempo y había salido de la casa de huéspedes más temprano de lo acostumbrado. _Los nervios_. Era su último año en la preparatoria, estaba emocionado y ansioso a la vez. Sabía que era la última etapa que tendría que pasar en Hillwood, pues pensaba estudiar en una universidad importante si sus ahorros se lo permitían o si tenía suerte para adquirir una beca.

Siguió caminando, distraído. Sabía que este año iba a ser diferente, ¿presentimiento?, ¿sexto sentido? No. Era total seguridad. Así, pensando en las distintas formas en la que este año iba a ser distinto, llegó al gran edificio de su preparatoria.

"_Bienvenidos a la Preparatoria Pública Hillwood: abierta desde 1889" _

La Preparatoria Hillwood era un edificio moderno, ya que se había construido hace poco y sus paredes eran de ladrillo color bordo, esto le daba un aspecto clásico, venerable, digno de admirar, y más aún con los metros de altura que tenía. Arnold se sabía el trámite de memoria, pues Gerald le había dado las instrucciones que tenía que realizar: ir a secretaría, pedirle a la Srita. Vidwig una fotocopia de sus horarios, firmar los papeles de su inscripción y finalmente encontrarse con Gerald en el Comedor.

Cuando llegó, vio caras conocidas. Percibió a Rhonda junto a Curly. Quiso saludarlos pero desistió de la idea cuando vio que el chico se la estaba comiendo _literalmente_, y Arnold no pudo evitar preguntarse si Curly era caníbal o algo así, porque en la bizarra escena la nariz de la pelinegra era succionada por la boca de Thaddeus. Escondió una risa y siguió caminando por el pasillo.

—¡Hola Arnold! —escuchó una voz suave a su lado e inmediatamente la reconoció.

—Hola Lila, ¿vas a la secretaría?

—Así es. ¿Vamos juntos? —ella sonrió complacida.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué tal estuvieron tus vacaciones?

—Oh, muy agradables, de verdad. Fui a visitar a mi familia al campo, los extrañé tanto, cuando los vi sentí que mi alma volvía a su lugar. Después fui a visitar a Arnie, la pasamos muy bien, es el mejor novio que podría tener.

Ah, claro. No era noticia que Lila era pareja de su extraño primo Arnie desde hace dos años. ¿Y cómo sucedió eso si Arnold no estuvo presente y por ende no había un medio de conexión entre la actual pareja? Era simple, Arnie había ido a visitar a Arnold para darle una sorpresa —Arnold creía que en realidad era desesperación para ver a Helga—, pero la sorpresa se la llevó él ya que nunca se enteró que este ya no vivía en Sunset Arms. "Casualmente" Lila apareció por la casa de huéspedes para preguntar cuándo es que volvería de San Lorenzo y si estaba bien. Un embrollo demasiado planificado si le pedían opinión, aunque ella insistía que fue suerte y destino. Todavía no entiende como es que su primo aceptó estar con ella si aparentemente sentía atracción por la chica Pataki.

Arnie no había cambiado nada, y sí, aunque era su primo, de verdad era raro. Le costaba creer que tuviera una novia tan perfecta como la pelirroja. Lila había recibido la pubertad con los brazos abiertos y Arnold creía que estaba más linda que antes, llevaba su cabello suelto y este le llevaba hasta la mitad de la cintura, se veía suave y sedoso, y siempre tuvo la curiosidad de saber si se sentiría de esa forma al tacto. Sus curvas eran bien proporcionadas y las enseñaba de una forma muy poco atrevida. Un vestido verde, muy diferente al que usaba cuando era niña. El ojiverde no pudo entender el por qué estaba con su pariente si podía tener a cualquier chico que quisiera. Aunque sonara engreído, no sabía tampoco, como podía preferirlo antes que a él.

—Oh, me alegro.

Pero de verdad lo hacía. No mentía. El enamoramiento de Lila quedó en el pasado. Para ser exactos, dejó de existir cuando él fue a vivir a San Lorenzo por seis años. En realidad, le costaba pensar que en algún momento había existido. Ahora veía a Lila como una buena amiga, ni más ni menos, pero el hecho de que se enamorara de su primo fue un golpe al ego masculino, él lo consideraba totalmente normal, una reacción muy común en un chico de su edad.

—¿Y tu qué Arnold? ¿Has encontrado a esa chica especial?

No había que meditar demasiado. No había nadie desde hace años, y era un tema delicado para él. Sabía que Lila le preguntaba para saber si había arreglado las cosas con Helga, lo sabía bien porque esa pregunta se la hacía desde que había llegado, ya hace 3 meses. Sin embargo, él se mantenía mayormente callado, tratando de darle la mínima información a la actualmente amiga de Helga. Él estaba sorprendido cuándo las vio hablando amistosamente un sábado a la tarde en el parque, pues toda su infancia parecía que la rubia odiaba a la "Señorita Perfección". Se dijo a sí mismo que aunque era técnicamente imposible, se había ausentado por mucho tiempo, y que se había perdido de muchas cosas. Por otra parte, el tema "Helga Pataki" era uno del que no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera con Gerald, y él era su mejor amigo. La pandilla de amigos de la 118 solo sabía lo que había pasado en San Lorenzo. Un beso entre los dos rubios era algo sorprendente, pero eso había sido hace años, y todos creyeron que simplemente fue una muestra de agradecimiento de la parte del ojiverde hacia la chica de una sola ceja por ayudarlo a encontrar a sus padres. Pero había más, mucho más.

—No, Lila —escondió un suspiro, algo molesto—. En realidad, tampoco quiero encontrarlo, no aún.

—¡Oh, Arnold! ¿Pero por qué dices eso? El amor es hermoso…

—No digo que no lo sea, solo creo que todavía no estoy listo.

No había tenido tiempo para enamorarse en sí. Fue todo muy rápido, y por mucho que le costara admitir, para él, el tema "Helga Pataki" no había concluido en absoluto. No lo iba a admitir en voz alta, pero el que Helga lo hubiera ignorado olímpicamente desde que piso Hillwood le dolía. No le encontraba razón…

Bueno sí, tal vez. Porque después de besarla por la emoción en esa selva, él le prometió estar juntos apenas volviera. Él estaba seguro de que su ausencia iba a ser por algunos meses, ocho como máximo, pero esos ocho meses se convirtieron en veintidós. La promesa fue fácil: él le daría su gorra azul, y ella su listón rosa. Una promesa sobre no olvidar y regresar. Pero un día, recibió un paquete. Se sintió confundido cuando vio su pequeña gorra ahí, junto a una carta escrita en una hermosa letra cursiva. La ojiazul le explicaba que no podía esperarlo, y que sus fantasías no podían controlar su vida, que era hora de empezar de nuevo porque según ella, la vida seguía y no quería vivir de falsas ilusiones. También quedaba explícito que no quería volver a ver su lazo rosa, "_tíralo, quémalo, haz lo que quieras"_. Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió fue encontrar un zapato rojo, que no necesitó más de dos segundos para reconocerlo. Era de Cecile. Helga era Cecile.

Recuerda haberse quedado mirando ese zapato por minutos, horas quizás e inevitablemente se molestó. ¿Tenía razón para estarlo, no? Helga, en unos segundos, no solo había roto una promesa, sino que también había soltado la bomba sobre la misteriosa identidad de Cecile como si no le importara a nadie. Cecile… Ese día de San Valentín, esa inolvidable noche lo pasó junto a Helga. Una Helga totalmente dulce y amable, pero extrañamente no era como Lila, de pronto, en esa tarde en América Central, se encontró comparándolas mientras veía ese zapato. Lila era demasiado dulce, demasiado comprensiva, demasiado amable, demasiado, demasiado, demasiado… mientras que Helga, esa Helga artista, podía ser una buena persona de forma natural, nada empalagosa, la rubia podía ser amable de una forma atractivamente común, solo con su voz suave y su consideración totalmente fluida. Y luego, recordó a Hilda, esa chica poetiza con la que soñó. En ese entonces, la apariencia entre ambas era demasiado obvia. La verdad le cayó como ladrillos: él siempre había creído que ese extraño sueño le demostró las personalidades opuestas de sus amigos. Es que vamos, ¿una Phoebe tonta?, ¿una Rhonda no interesada por su apariencia? Siempre pensó que ese sueño había jugado con su cerebro mostrándole un mundo opuesto que nunca pasaría. ¿Pero una Helga poetiza? Su sueño le mostró el interior de Helga y nunca se percató. Incontrolablemente, la rubia volvía a sorprenderlo una vez más. Otra vez volvía a ser la excepción en su vida. Tenía razón, Helga no era solamente ese rudo exterior, tosco y arisco, también era una niña dulce, enamoradiza y poeta.

Sin embargo, se sentía demasiado dolido para pedirle explicaciones, por lo que decidió quedarse al margen, callado. Ya no había una razón por la cual volver, no había ninguna chica rubia esperándolo con anhelo y añoranza. No había nada. En ese momento, Arnold pensó en lo irónico de la situación. En su habitación, guardaba la carta que le mandaría a Helga al día siguiente, avisándole que volvería en dos meses. La desilusión se apoderó de él, y ese conjunto de letras, quedó en el basurero.

Con el alma dañada, Arnold ideó una forma para quedarse en San Lorenzo por unos meses más, para así poder recomponerse y prepararse para confrontar a la rubia, pero ese lapso duró más de lo esperado.

—Arnold, ya verás, todo se resolverá —la voz de Lila se escuchaba lejana. Salió de sus ensoñaciones y se golpeó mentalmente cuando reparó en que se había quedado parado observando a la nada. "_Consecuencias de recordar el pasado"_, pensó. Por suerte, Lila siguió caminando como si nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de que los pies del rubio se habían quedado pegados en el suelo.

—Hm, gracias, supongo… —se hizo el desentendido, poniéndole fin al asunto.

Entraron a la pequeña habitación en donde estaba la Srita. Vidwig acomodando algunos papeles. Helena Vidwig era atractiva. Era una joven de seguramente 26 años que tenía un hermoso cabello platinado que le caía hasta los hombros, tenía mechas de cabello de color verde cayéndole a los costados de su cara ovalada. Hacía que sus ojos, del mismo color, resaltaran aún más, aunque el maquillaje ya lo hacía por sí solo.

—¡Hola chicos! —saludó entusiasmada cuando vio entrar a los amigos.

—Hola Lena —murmuró Lila totalmente feliz por verla de nuevo.

—¡Oh Lila! Estás tan bella —las mejillas de la pelirroja adoptaron un color carmesí, como el de una muñequita de porcelana. Era notoria la amistad entre las dos chicas, el ambiente se había aligerado, pues estaba en uno de entera confianza, sin embargo, Arnold se sentía fuera de lugar, porque no la conocía. Helena se percató de eso, y lo miró dubitativamente, como si tratara de recordar si alguna vez lo había visto o no.

—Hum, soy nuevo —aclaró un Arnold tímido.

—Me parecía —contestó Vidwig mientras lo examinaba con más detalle— no te olvidaría, ¿tu nombre?

—Ar…—aclaró la voz— Arnold Shortman.

Helena sonrió con dulzura.

—¡Claro! Tengo tus papeles, me avisaron con anticipación de tu llegada. Bienvenido de nuevo a Hillwood.

—Hum, gracias.

—De acuerdo… veamos, primero busquemos sus fichas… Empecemos con Lila… — Helena los hizo sentarse en las sillas que estaban junto a su pequeño escritorio y buscó entre los archivos la carpeta que pertenecía al último año y cuando la encontró buscó la letra "S" — Sawyer, Lila. Acá está. Aprovechando, voy a sacar la tuya Arnold —Helena agradeció que ambos apellidos comenzaran con S—. Bien, acá están sus horarios y las fichas de asistencia —le entregó a cada uno la correspondiente—. Ahora, empecemos con la inscripción a las clases.

Después de varios minutos cada uno se fue por su lado, la pelirroja a su salón correspondiente y él en busca de Gerald para saber cuántas clases compartirían juntos. Tuvo que admitir que se decepcionó cuando comparó los horarios con Lila y solo coincidían en Gimnasia.

El Comedor, como decía la palabra, era eso, un comedor. Los alumnos tenían permitido estar ahí antes de clases y obviamente, en el almuerzo. Era una sala grande, sin adornos en las paredes, el amarillo pastel del que estaba pintado hacía que se viera muy aburrido, pero por suerte, tenía grandes ventanales de vidrio que eran puertas corredizas y conducían al patio trasero, en donde, en efecto, habían más mesas y sillas para comer afuera si es que el tiempo era muy agradable para comer en un lugar cerrado o si el lugar estaba muy lleno de estudiantes.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando vio que su mejor amigo, además de estar con su novia Phoebe, estaba con Helga. Y no supo que pasó, de pronto sus manos sudaron y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

"_¿Qué hago? ¿La saludo? ¿La ignoro? O quizás me conviene esperar acá…"_

Pero no necesitó desesperarse más, porque al segundo de haber pisado el Comedor, Helga y Phoebe salieron al patio, y pudo escuchar a ésta última decirle a la rubia _"¡Tengo que mostrarte algo!"_

—Hey, viejo —saludó Gerald—. Justo a tiempo, eh…

—¿Phoebe me vio venir? —preguntó curioso Arnold.

—Oh, no lo creo, pura coincidencia… —le guiñó un ojo— Aunque con mi nena nunca sabemos, es demasiado perceptiva.

El rubio se sintió aliviado cuando comparó los horarios con su mejor amigo. Compartían tres de seis clases. Ambos tenían Ética III en unos minutos, así caminaron con tiempo para no llegar tarde. Según supo, Phoebe y Helga también compartían su clase, pero Gerald le dijo que no se unirían a ellos en ese momento porque tenían que terminar con unos papeleos.

—Viejo, sé que no te interesa en lo más mínimo, —comenzó el pelinegro y Arnold no pudo evitar pensar en que iban a empezar a hablar de Helga… otra vez— pero bueno, Phoebe y yo estamos saliendo hace 5 meses, y el año anterior compartíamos mucho tiempo acá —abrió los brazos y elevó de forma cómica para referirse a la preparatoria— así que, este año va a ser… de la misma manera—mostró una mueca—. Vamos a sentarnos juntos en el almuerzo, y en los recesos estaremos juntos, ¡ojo! No te estoy dejando de lado, vas a unirte a nosotros, pero… —ahí viene lo malo— Helga es la mejor amiga de Phoebs, y va a estar con ella cuando pueda, ya quedamos en almorzar hoy —avisó.

—De acuerdo, veré si puedo estar con Curly, Rhonda y Nadine… —murmuró inseguro.

No podía estar con otras personas, Arnold se había convertido en un chico tímido y tenía muy pocos amigos, en realidad, Gerald era su único amigo. Ah, y Lila, pero Lila en realidad, más que amiga era su cuñada. Lamentablemente, la pandilla se comenzó a distanciar en la secundaria. El pelinegro había dejado en claro que cada quién tomo su camino, y durante su ausencia, sus amigos comenzaron a conocer gente nueva. ¿Qué más esperaban? La vida pasó y la pubertad les llegó a todos. Ahora, solo mantenía conversaciones con muy pocos. Entre ellos, los mencionados.

—¿Esperas ignorar a Pataki toda tu vida? —Gerald estaba cansado, y sus motivos eran suficientes.

—No… —Arnold se mordió el labio inferior—. Solo hasta la universidad.

—Deberían madurar —el semblante de Gerald se volvió serio—. Sé que no es mi tema, pero ¿tan grave fue que no pueden estar cerca uno del otro? Tienen que superarlo. Planeo estar contigo y Phoebe para toda la vida —increíblemente su declaración en vez de sonar amistosa y romántica era un total regaño— y va a ser difícil si tienes problemas con la única amiga de mi novia. Sé que antes era más fácil porque estaban a kilómetros de distancia y no mantenían contacto alguno, pero ya volviste. No puedes ignorarla e olvidar su presencia cuando ahora, tienes un lazo con ella.

—Lo sé —comentó resignado el rubio.

Entraron a clase y para la buena suerte del pelinegro y para la mala del rubio, el tiempo pasó extremadamente rápido.

En camino a su segunda clase pensó. Su mejor amigo tenía razón, tal vez debería madurar, aclarar las cosas con Helga, simplemente tener una convivencia, les convenía a ambos, no por ello debería ser una amistad, quedó bien en claro que la ojiazul no lo deseaba. La duda le carcomía, ¿por qué?

Contabilidad III, a Arnold no le hacía mucha ilusión. Era una materia común para él, no la amaba, pero tampoco la odiaba. Se sentó solo, pues Gerald tenía Biología III. Miró a sus compañeros para ver si conocía a ninguno pero nada. Suspiró de resignación.

Sintió que alguien se removía incómodo a su lado y alzó la vista para ver de quién se trataba.

—Hmmh… este es el último asiento, ¿puedo sentarme? —preguntó la chica.

—Claro, Sheena.

Sheena era una de las personas con las que no se hablaba muy seguido. En realidad, ya no se hablaban en absoluto. Por qué sí, Hillwood era una cuidad pequeña y aún más para una preparatoria, pero Arnold sabía que nadie conocía a todos. Ni el más popular, ni el más sociable.

Se alivió cuando recordó que en unos minutos tendría Gimnasia con Gerald y Lila. El no conocer a nadie en una preparatoria con más de 300 estudiantes, le incomodaba. Había perdido el carisma para conocer a la gente que tanto lo caracterizaba y su compañera de pupitre ni siquiera lo miraba.

Luego de terminar con los deportes se quedó más tiempo de lo requerido en las duchas. Aunque fuera difícil de admitir, Arnold estaba ansioso. No sabía que sucedería con él en el almuerzo, principalmente porque si aceptaba sentarse con la pareja, también aceptaría sentarse con Helga, y nunca habían estado tan cerca desde que él había regresado. Bueno, a decir verdad no habían estado cerca para nada.

En la hora del almuerzo caminó decidido hacia la mesa en donde lo esperaba el pelinegro y su novia. Respiró hondo varias veces, muchas quizás y se hablaba a sí mismo para distraerse. Cuando se sentó sintió las palmadas de Gerald en la espalda y la mirada de felicidad de Phoebe.

Hablaron de todo, del cómo les estaba yendo hasta el momento, los compañeros nuevos que tenían, los compañeros en común que compartían o las materias que hasta el momento les parecían un bodrio. Pasaron los minutos y Arnold se había relajado, reconoció que tal vez, Helga estaba tan incómoda como él y por ello decidió sentarse junto a otras personas.

—Arnold, Literatura III es un fiasco —le avisó Gerald—. La profesora habló 5 minutos y yo ya me había dormido.

Phoebe le lanzó una papa frita, fastidiada.

—Está exagerando, Arnold —puso los ojos en blanco—. La verdad es bastante interesante —Gerald negó con cara de aburrimiento cuando su novia se entretuvo comiendo su almuerzo—. ¿Y a qué hora tienes esa materia? —preguntó Phoebe retomando la atención en los dos chicos.

—Humh, luego del almuerzo.

—Yo también tengo Literatura III luego del almuerzo —comentó una voz a sus espaldas.

Arnold se tensó automáticamente, y aunque quiso disimularlo, no pudo. Siente que empieza a sudar frío y tiene palpitaciones que irremediablemente obstruyen sus oídos, la sangre se posiciona en sus mejillas, lo sabe porque su cara de pronto está caliente, y fija su mirada en su almuerzo, es la viva imagen de una estatua.

A su lado se sentó Helga G. Pataki.


	2. Segundo Capítulo

**Disclaimer: **_¡Oye Arnold!_ no me pertenece en absoluto. Esta maravillosa serie animada le pertenece a Nickelodeon y al gran genio, Craig Bartlett, yo solamente uso mi imaginación y le pido prestado sus grandiosos personajes.

**Aclaración: **No soy escritora, solo soy una persona que quiere darle aún más vida a estos dibujos animados. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo es pura satisfacción personal.

**Summary:** Decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad por que la primera fue un desastre. En pocas palabras: los papeles abusiva-víctima ya no funcionaban más y tratar de ser amigos parecía un buen plan, pero Helga era una persona increíblemente compleja llena de enigmas, y Arnold sin saberlo, se obsesionó tratando de entenderla.

* * *

><p><strong>Segundo Capítulo.<strong>

Todos se quedaron mudos con la llegada de la rubia. El lugar, de pronto, adquirió una incomodidad insuperable, era tanta que a Arnold no le extrañaría que ésta poseyera cuerpo y presencia, viniera y lo ahorcara. Tuvo que recordarse que debía respirar y moverse, pero los músculos no le respondían.

—Pues te aburrirás, Pataki —comentó el pelinegro para alivianar el ambiente. Arnold parecía una roca, al contrario de Helga que actuaba totalmente natural.

—Tienes el cerebro de una mosca, cabeza de cepillo, por eso te aburres. No puedes comprender dialectos que superan tu capacidad mental —ahí estaba, tan arisca como siempre.

Sin poder evitarlo, Phoebe se rio y Helga le sonrió.

—¡Phoebe! —se quejó Gerald—. Tendrías que estar apoyándome.

—Perdón, es que… perdón —siguió carcajeándose.

—Vamos Geraldo, no te lo tomes tan a la defensiva —la rubia se mofó.

Y la charla entre los tres siguió. Trataron de ignorar el hecho de que Arnold se había quedado callado de pronto. No era un cobarde, no. Simplemente no se la vio venir y lo agarró desprevenido. Se sentía un estúpido. Ella se notaba tan tranquilla… y él ya sentía el olor a sudor por los nervios. ¿Es que él siempre tenía que ser la voz de la moral y la lógica en esa relación? Quizás exageraba, pero Arnold Shortman no podía tratar a Helga Pataki con neutralidad. A comienzos del año casi se le llena su pobre cabeza de balón con canas verdes por el estrés que estaba atravesando. No fue fácil llegar y encontrar todo cambiado, y mucho menos saber que todos habían seguido con su vida, las personas que una vez conoció cambiaron rotundamente. Es que no entendía a Helga tampoco. ¿Se la pasó ignorándolo durante 3 meses, y luego se acerca a sí, sin más para conversar? Bueno técnicamente, no con él en específico.

Inhaló fuertemente y se alejó de sus pensamientos, trató de meterse en la conversación sin sonar demasiado patético.

—Gilbert es un idiota —comentó Helga descuidadamente mientras agarraba su manzana y la mordía—. Economía es una asignatura sencilla, es una lástima que la materia se arruine por la culpa de ese profesor.

—¿Es muy malo? —preguntó Phoebe.

—Va mucho más allá de esos estándares, Phoebs —resopló—. Quise fijarme cuánto faltaba para el inicio del almuerzo así que saqué mi celular para corroborar la hora, pero él lo vio —se molestó— ¡y me lo quito! ¡Es un idiota! Y yo le dije que solo veía la hora, que era un segundo y me ignoró. Lo odio.

Gerald rio fuertemente.

—¿Y tu qué, cabeza de cepillo? ¿De qué diablos te ríes?

—Pataki, no seas tonta. Es obvio que no estabas revisando la hora —miró a Arnold y a Pheobe mientras señalaba la muñeca de la rubia— ¡Tiene un reloj ahí! ¡Y por lo que veo marca la hora perfectamente!—miró los ojos de la aludida— El profesor te vio mensajeando. Acéptalo.

Helga frunció el ceño.

_Diablos_.

—Caray, Geraldo, no molestes —suspiró y admitió resignada—. Quizás estaba mandando un mensaje, ¿qué tiene de malo? Es una acción vital a nuestra edad, ya sabes, la tecnología hoy en día es muy avanzada.

Arnold se dijo que era momento de meterse en la conversación.

—¿Cuándo te devolverán el teléfono? —su voz apenas se escuchó. Primero porque había sido un murmullo demasiado bajo, segundo, porque todos en el comedor gritaban y reían. Pero los tres entendieron perfectamente, por suerte. Sería embarazoso tener que repetir la pregunta, y también ser ignorado. Phoebe escondió una sonrisa y Gerald miró a Helga mientras que la chica se quedaba callada, meditando.

Nunca pensó que Arnold abriría la boca. De hecho tenía casi por seguro que le habían comido la lengua los ratones pero parecía que no, porque le había hecho una pregunta directamente. Y ahora, tenía que contestarla sin mostrarse engorrosa.

—De hecho, ya lo hicieron —sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un móvil de color plateado, lo mostró y con una sonrisa lo desfiló frente a todos como su fuera una modelo y la mesa, su pasarela—. Dejó muy en claro que sería la primera y última vez, y yo acepté —lo guardó y en ese momento Helga miró a Arnold e inevitablemente sus ojos chocaron.

Arnold había crecido, eso era notorio. Ya no era más el niño enano que apenas le llegaba a los hombros, de hecho, los papeles se habían invertido. Helga había quedado más baja que él y no podía salir del asombro por ello. Su piel estaba tostada por fuerte sol de San Lorenzo, así había adquirido un sutil color dorado en su tez que hacía que sus ojos verdes destacaran. Su cabello era más largo, no demasiado, solo lo necesario para que cayera naturalmente por su extraña cabeza. Su contextura era normal. Se lo notaba en forma, pero no excesivamente. Helga se lo imaginó trabajando en la selva sin camiseta y tuvo un estremecimiento. Por suerte, estaba completamente vestido ahora, si no moriría de un sobrecalentamiento.

El rubio se sintió examinado. Los duros ojos azules inspeccionaban cada movimiento, cada respiración, cada pestañeo. Pero no dejó de mirarla en ningún segundo. Había tenido tiempo para estudiarla, no era la primera vez que la veía. Los ojos de Helga recalcaban su rostro. Un rostro totalmente redondo, sin ningún ángulo, una circunferencia perfecta. Helga siempre se quejaba de la forma de su cara con Phoebe, según ella, tener esa cara redonda la hacía demasiado tierna. Sus labios estaban en una mueca extraña que él no pudo descifrar y sus mejillas tenían un rosado adorable. Ya no usaba más ese flequillo que tanto utilizó por años, y tenía su larga cabellera recogida en sus infaltables dos coletas. Ahora su cara estaba libre de cabellos, dejando libres sus facciones. Helga era una chica atractiva, de eso no había duda. Todos lo decían, lo admitían. Pero Helga G. Pataki tenía la misma forma de ser y no dejaba que su nombre estuviera en boca de ningún puberto, según ella decía. Por ello, se dedicaba a tratar mal a cualquier persona que se le acercara e ignoraba cualquier consecuencia que esto provocaba.

—Entonces no es tan malvado… —prosiguió Arnold.

—Siempre tan samaritano, melenudo —rodó los ojos mientras observaba a Gerald—. Ese maldito te hará la vida imposible —sonrió de forma sombría— Me gustaría verlo, no lo niego. Sería divertido.

Arnold rio, extrañó los apodos. Extraño ser insultado. Extrañó esa posición de sumiso que tenía frente a la rubia.

Y, oh por Dios, eso lo hacía una persona masoquista y extraña.

—No tengo tu mala suerte, Helga —Gerald sonrió sin sentirse insultado—. Yo, a comparación tuya, tengo modales.

—Cierra el pico, cabeza de cepillo.

—Vamos chicos, —intervino Phoebe— dejen de ser tan niños. Compórtense bien.

—Lo siento, Phoebe —susurraron a la vez.

Helga y Gerald se miraron. Fruncieron el ceño, castigados. En ocasiones, Phoebe se ponía en plan maternal y a ambos les molestaba. El pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco y la rubia levantó sus gruesas cejas y le sacó la lengua.

—Muy bien, niños —pero la voz de la japonesa de pronto adquirió un tono de voz perverso y burlón—. Ahora, les daré una croquetita si me dan la pata.

Gerald se quedó tan sorprendido como Helga. No salían de su asombro. ¿Phoebe bromeando de esa forma? Salieron de sus cavilaciones cuando escucharon la sonora risa de Arnold.

—Bien hecho, Phoebe. Se quedaron callados —le felicitó.

—Oh —se ruborizó—. Tenía que probar otra técnica, la de regañarlos muy poca veces funciona.

—Bien, Phoebe —comenzó Helga—. Me has sorprendido, estás aprendiendo de tu maestra —se señaló—. No puedo evitar sentirme orgullosa.

—Nena —llamó Gerald viendo su reloj de muñeca— en 5 minutos tenemos Economía, vámonos. Tienen Literatura ahora, ¿no es así? —miró a los dos rubios.

Y ese globo de comodidad había durado muy poco, pues Gerald lo sabía bien. Sabía que ambos tenían Literatura, la pregunta detrás de esa pregunta era: "_¿Van a ir juntos?"_ y los rubios se dieron cuenta de ello. Se removieron en su silla, incómodos. Una cosa era estar sentados en el mismo lugar, mientras estaban acompañados de sus amigos, y otra era ir completamente solos. Para colmo, el salón de Economía y Literatura quedaban en extremos opuestos.

—Ya qué —murmuró Helga mientras caminaba hacia la salida— Vámonos, cabeza de balón. Nos vemos en Biología en un rato —se despidió y Arnold la tuvo que seguir.

Caminaron callados, de una forma bastante penosa. Mientras Helga trataba de distraerse viendo las puertas de los salones para encontrar el de tenía escrito "Literatura", Arnold miraba al suelo, tratando se ignorar el hecho de que las manos le temblaban.

—¿Te gusta Literatura? —le preguntó Arnold, dudoso. Tenía impaciencia para quitarse toda esa incomodidad de encima. La rubia lo miró y cerró los ojos por un segundo, llena de fastidio.

—Sí —contestó simplemente.

Claro que eso Arnold lo sabía perfectamente. Cuando recibió el zapato de Cecile y su gorra azul, también había recibido la carta de ella, en donde le explicaba todo. La muchacha había redactado de una forma muy poética, admiró la forma en la que ella podía escribir de una forma tan hermosa y lírica. Se expresaba de una forma tan pura que le resultó difícil entender que en realidad, entre todas esas capas de odio, rencor y malos tratos, así era ella. Pero una vez que discernió a la ojiazul, no dudo ni por un momento que era una persona totalmente sensible.

—A mí también me gu…

—¿Qué pretendes, Arnoldo? —le cortó Helga.

—Ehm… solo quería hablar conti…

—¿Y por qué? —le interrumpió una vez más.

—No lo sé, tal vez para…

—Porque esto me da vergüenza ajena —fue dura, cruel.

—Yo no lo cr…

—Pero la cuestión acá, cabeza de balón, es que tu opinión no importa —detuvo a Arnold, otra vez.

—Yo no lo veo de esa for…

—Mira, sé que ahora que volvist…

—¿Podrías callarte? ¡No me dejas terminar ni una oración! —dijo exaltado.

—¡Ni se te ocurra gritarme, camarón con pelos! —Helga alzó la voz.

—¡Entonces no me interrumpas! —le devolvió el grito.

—¡De acuerdo, no me hables!

—¡Bien!

—¡Bien!

Ambos tenían el entrecejo pronunciado, sus labios eran una línea fina y cruzaron los brazos, serios, como si fueran unos niños de cinco años, cuando en realidad tenían diecisiete. Arnold miró a Helga, que miraba los casilleros de forma distraída. Estaba molesta, y se retó mentalmente, no tuvo que haberla hecho enojar así, pero ¡es que ella empezó! Notó como la rubia tenía una postura defensiva ahora que estaba con él a solas, y no pudo evitar pensar en su actitud cuando estaban en el Comedor. Ella actuaba normalmente, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

—Los engañaste, ¿eh? —trató de mantener una voz neutra, tratando de ocultar el dolor que había sentido.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

—A Phoebe y a Gerald, los engañaste.

—No te estoy comprendiendo —farfulló fastidiada.

—Claro que sí lo haces. Me trataste normalmente hace minutos y ahora vuelves a considerarme como una peste —para suerte de Arnold, su tono de voz sonó irritado, pero en realidad se sentía como si le hubieran extraído la energía.

Helga estaba aturdida. Miró al rubio y este le sostuvo la mirada con superioridad. Sintió como pequeñas navajas invisibles se enterraban en ella en dónde Arnold la miraba. Dolor en la cara, dolor de los hombros, dolor en las manos. _"Si las miradas matasen…" _Pero, estaba confundida. No lo entendía. ¿Cómo los engañó? ¡Si ella no engañó a nadie nunca! Bueno… tal vez de pequeña sí, ¡pero ahora no! Frunció el ceño y escondió la sorpresa en sus ojos cuando Arnold caminó más rápido para dejarla atrás.

—¡Estúpido cabeza de balón! —gritó mientras le daba alcance— No te atrevas ni por un segundo a dudar de mi moral. Yo no le mentí a nadie, no tengo razón para hacerlo.

—Como tú digas, Helga —pero esta vez, la frase no sonó ecuánime, sino llena de sarcasmo e ironía. La ojiazul se molestó aún más, y dejándose llevar por sus violentos impulsos lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo chocó contra uno de los casilleros. El impacto no fue fuerte, pero sonó como así lo fuera. Arnold no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar porque antes de que pensara en escapar, Helga ya estaba encima de él. Helga Pataki lo agarró de los hombros y habló de forma indiferente.

—No te hagas el rebelde, Arnoldo —lo empujó aún más al casillero—. Mira niño, tu presencia me importa tanto como levantarme temprano un sábado, así que te recomiendo que me dejes en paz —se acercó peligrosamente, sus nariz estaban a milímetros de chocar—. Por tu bien —aclaró.

Pero Arnold, se enfureció más. Parecía colérico.

—Mira tú, Helga —musitó exaltado—. Gerald es mi mejor amigo, Phoebe mi amiga, así que tendrás que cargar con mi presencia —sonrió oscuramente—. Estaré con ellos. Y tu también. Hablaremos, reiremos, pasaremos tiempo. Juntos —recalcó—. Acostúmbrate a la idea.

Arnold entendió que su pequeño ultimátum era señal para irse con la cabeza recta y la dignidad ratificada. Y así lo hizo. No quería llegar a su clase tarde, ya iba retrasado, pero cuándo dio unos pasos, después de librarse de Helga, captó que ella no se había movido de su lugar.

—¿Vienes? —le preguntó, esperándola.

No había nadie en los pasillos, eso era mala señal. Helga tampoco quería empezar con el pie izquierdo en su clase favorita, así que recuperó la compostura y lo observó. No quería admitir que él tenía razón. Sería rebajarse y ella no se rebajaba a nada. Quería golpearlo, tratarlo mal y hacer que coma el suelo, pero como él dijo: no había motivo, solo empeoraría las cosas. Tendrían que convivir juntos ahora. _Obligatoriamente_. Eso le enfurecía, porque su plan para olvidarlo se había ido al caño por ese motivo. No podía olvidar a alguien que pasaba tiempo con ella más tampoco podía ignorarlo —por más que quisiera— porque sería ignorar también indirectamente a Phoebe y a Gerald. No lo iba a decir en voz alta, pero el cabeza de cepillo le agradaba. Era su amigo. No podía ignorarlo también a él.

—Claro —murmuró apática.

Caminaron deprisa, uno de los motivos era porque no querían seguir en el mismo perímetro, no querían cansarse uno del otro. Querían guardar las energías para utilizarlas para cuando estén con sus dos mejores amigos. Si se disgustaban ahora, ¿qué sería de ellos luego? ¿Cómo se sentirían Phoebe y Gerald? La japonesa seguramente se sentiría entristecida, mientras que Gerald se enojaría por la inmadurez de los dos rubios.

—Tarde —la voz de la profesora sonó como eco, pues todos estaban sentados en sus puestos, callados.

—Lo sentimos. —Arnold se disculpó—. Tuvimos unos inconvenientes, Helga se sentía descompuesta antes de venir —mintió y la aludida abrió los ojos como platos mientras miraba al suelo. ¿Ella descompuesta? ¿Arnold mintiéndole a un adulto?

—Pataki, si quiere puede ir a la enfermería —la profesora le miró preocupada, quizás por imaginar la desagradable escena en donde su alumna vomitaba delante de todos.

—Yo… —murmuró— Yo… estoy bien.

Bueno, eso era nuevo. Arnold mintiendo y ella avergonzada porque él mintió. Usualmente, hace unos años los papeles hubieran sido opuestos. _"Helga, niña, ya pasaron seis años, casi siete… los dos somos unos desconocidos, sin embargo, ¿algún día nos conocimos en realidad?"_

—Allá está su pupitre —señaló la profesora con la mirada—. Estábamos a punto de empezar la clase. Siéntense y escuchen.

Ambos quedaron estupefactos al ver que iban a sentarse juntos. Eso era indudable, solo quedaba un pupitre con dos asientos. Todas las mesas estaban ocupadas. Los dos se preguntaron si su tolerancia iba a durar tanto, porque no tenían fe de que la relación "amistosa" entre ellos iba a durar demasiado. A diferencia de sus clases anteriores compartidas, los rubios no se sentaban juntos, es más, se ignoraban monumentalmente, pero esto, no se lo esperaban en absoluto, ahora, no solamente tendrían que estar en la misma asignatura, si no que también tendrían que ser compañeros de pupitre.

Y Arnold se dio la razón, era evidente que el año iba a ser diferente. Pero no de la forma que pensaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autora: <strong>Quería dar gracias por el apoyo que estoy recibiendo. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! No pensé que iba a recibir respuesta por esto, y saber que he estado equivocada me hace muy feliz. Por otro lado, las actualizaciones: pensaba en el lunes y el viernes, pero supongo que en unos días cambiaré de opinión. Es que me pongo muy emocionada y deseo subir todos los capítulos en un minuto, pero tengo que controlarme.

¡Besos!


	3. Tercer Capítulo

**Disclaimer: **_¡Oye Arnold!_ no me pertenece en absoluto. Esta maravillosa serie animada le pertenece a Nickelodeon y al gran genio, Craig Bartlett, yo solamente uso mi imaginación y le pido prestado sus grandiosos personajes.

**Aclaración: **No soy escritora, solo soy una persona que quiere darle aún más vida a estos dibujos animados. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo es pura satisfacción personal.

**Summary:** Decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad por que la primera fue un desastre. En pocas palabras: los papeles abusiva-víctima ya no funcionaban más y tratar de ser amigos parecía un buen plan, pero Helga era una persona increíblemente compleja llena de enigmas, y Arnold sin saberlo, se obsesionó tratando de entenderla.

* * *

><p><strong>Tercer Capítulo.<strong>

La semana había pasado increíblemente lenta. A Arnold le preocupaba de verdad estar perdiendo el sentido del tiempo, pues, además de tratarse de una semana infernal, los minutos dentro de la preparatoria se volvían premiosos, como si estuvieran burlándose de él. A veces sospechaba sobre algún travieso e inmaduro adolescente jugando con una máquina para detener el tiempo simplemente para fastidiar a todos los seres humanos, pero luego se daba cuenta de que en realidad, esa teoría sonaba muy estúpida. Todo el asunto le estaba carcomiendo la cordura.

Nunca pensó que adaptarse de nuevo en la sociedad iba a resultar tan complicado. Aunque sus padres le habían advertido sobre lo difícil que sería volver de nuevo, el rubio nunca lo creyó. Era demasiado inocente, ahora recién lo notaba. Ya no era un niño y no podía esperar a que los otros lo siguieran siendo. Recordó lo decepcionante que había sido llegar de San Lorenzo y encontrar solamente a sus abuelos, a Gerald y a Phoebe en el aeropuerto para darle la bienvenida. Lila se había disculpado mil veces por ello, se sentía culpable porque justo ese día se había enfermado de gripe y le era imposible salir de casa.

Luego del incidente de Literatura III, Arnold y Helga no habían compartido tiempo a solas, decidieron no engañarse, ya que creían que era imposible mentirse cuando sus mejores amigos no estaban junto a ellos. Sólo tendrían una cordial relación de conocidos mientras ellos estuvieran presentes. Bueno, "cordial"… La rubia seguía poniéndole esos apodos que al principio añoró, pero ahora entendía que cada vez que lo llamaba "cabeza de balón", "melenudo", "camarón con pelos", o "Arnoldo" había una nota de resentimiento en su voz. Él sabía que todavía seguía molesta por haberla desafiado, pero era necesario poner los puntos, dejar en claro lo que tenían que hacer e iba a suceder.

Afortunadamente para los dos, Literatura era la única asignatura en la que compartían pupitre, solamente en las tres otras materias en común se la pasaban ignorándose, mucho más que antes.

A Arnold le desilusionó saber que evidentemente su relación con la ojiazul era obligatoria. Era como una tarea que tenían que cumplir a regañadientes, ya que no querían defraudar a nadie. Algo que frustraba, pero sentían que tenían que hacerlo de todos modos, como un ejercicio de matemática. Pensaba que estaba en medio de un juego que no lo hacía feliz y hasta sospechaba que no lo llevaría a ningún lado. Para tratar de suavizar las asperezas con Helga, la trataba con amabilidad cada vez que podía, en cada oportunidad que obtenía le hacía cumplidos para que la relación fuera más llevadera. De todos modos, sus intentos eran en vano, la chica solo lo miraba mal cada vez que podía y nadie lo notaba. Era una situación bizarra.

—Tenemos que comenzar nuestro trabajo de Biología. Es para lunes —comentó Phoebe mientras abrazaba a Gerald por la espalda y saludaba con la cabeza a Arnold.

—Cierto, cariño.

A la pelinegra le hacía ilusión que estuviera con su novio y sus mejores amigos en una de sus asignaturas favoritas, así que, aprovechando la petición del maestro para hacer un trabajo grupal, los unió. Era más cómodo, puesto que aunque ella tenía algunos conocidos en su salón, Arnold era nuevo y le entristecía ver como era ignorado por todos. Por otro lado, Helga era indispensable, venían en conjunto. Los nombres de ellas venían como uno solo en cualquier proyecto. En cuanto a Gerald… además de ser su novio, era uno su mejor amigo.

—Podríamos reunirnos en mi casa —dijo Arnold mientras se sentaba en el césped, abría su lata de gaseosa y miraba el paisaje, distraído.

Era un alivio para él tener tanta naturaleza al su alrededor, estaba acostumbrado al verde del paisaje, al sol abrazador y al cielo celeste que prometía que sería un buen día. Al fin viernes. Su semana había casi concluido, sus tareas finalizado y se podría dar el descanso que tanto deseaba.

—¡Eso estaría genial, Arnold! —apoyó Phoebe— ¿Tal vez mañana?

—Después de almorzar, —rogó Gerald— en el mediodía termina mi entrenamiento, tengo ir a mi casa, bañarme, vestirme y peinarme.

Se oyó una risa burlona detrás de él justo en el mismo momento en donde alguien le propiciaba un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Geraldo, no sabía que te peinabas —Helga había hecho acto de presencia mofándose del afro de su amigo y añadió con ironía—. Hasta donde creía, ese cabello fabuloso era acto y obra del milagro santísimo.

—¿Empezando a molestar desde tan temprano, Pataki?

—Tengo que darle sazón a tu vida —se justificó despreocupada mientras agarraba la lata de Arnold, le daba un sorbo y se la devolvía—. A la larga me darás las gracias por hacer tu vida un poco menos miserable.

—¿Sabes Helga? Para ser una chica a veces eres demasiad… ¡Ouch! —sintió como alguien le pellizcaba el trasero y miró a Phoebe.

Phoebe odiaba que insultaran a Helga considerándola menos mujer por sus actitudes o más masculina por sus gustos. Sabía que aunque su mejor amiga tomaba una postura profesional ante las groserías, muy en el fondo le dolía, así que cada vez que podía, trataba de defenderla de la forma más sutil, para que no se diera cuenta.

—Estábamos hablando sobre el trabajo de Biología, Helga —informó la pelinegra a la vez que abrazaba más fuerte a Gerald—. Arnold puso la casa, nos juntaremos mañana a las cuatro —anunció. Luego de un segundo su cara mostró una felicidad repentina y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos—. ¡Podemos ver películas románticas luego! ¡Será divertido!

Los dos chicos y la chica tuvieron mucho cuidado en no mostrar la cara de aburrimiento para no dañar las ilusiones de la pequeña Phoebe.

—Phoebs, no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo… el tema que nos tocó es muy complicado…

Arnold y Gerald asintieron, apoyándola discretamente.

—¡Helga! ¡Nos tocó "Biomoléculas inorgánicas y bioelementos"! ¡Es lo más sencillo del universo! —la cara de la rubia mostraba confusión, pues ella ni siquiera podía decir el tema sin confundir unas palabras y trabarse en otras. "Bioelementos inorgánicos con biomoléculas" Creía que era así. Al parecer no. Pero se encogió de hombros.

—Mi nena es inteligente —alardeó Gerald mientras besaba la cabeza de su novia.

—¡Puaj! —Helga fingió tener arcadas, se sentó al lado del rubio y trazó otro plan para desviar el de las películas románticas—. Phoebe estás ideando un día entero en la casa del cabeza de balón, no lo olvides, no puedes invitarte de ese modo… O tal vez sí, —miró a Arnold— solamente si son películas de terror.

Pheobe cayó en su error y miró arrepentida al rubio.

—Lo siento, Arnold. Me dejé llevar por el entusiasmo… —Helga sonrió triunfante y Gerald la miró agradecido— ¿Crees que podemos ver películas en tu casa? Quiero ver "Un paseo para recordar". —La sonrisa de Helga se convirtió en una mueca desfigurada mientras que Gerald perdía todo rastro de alivio. Todos miraron a Arnold, pero su respuesta era obvia. No había mucho que desear. El samaritano diría que sí, y más aún si veía la cara ilusionada de la chica.

Arnold se removió incómodo en su lugar y suspiró de resignación.

—Claro, Phoebe. Será divertid…

Pero antes de terminar la oración una pequeña figura se movió hacia él y le dio un fuerte abrazo, provocando que ambos cayeran acostados, iba a reírse por la espontaneidad de la pelinegra, pero sintió que algo líquido mojaba su camisa y vio que todo su pecho se humedecía. Su bebida no estaba más en la lata, había optado un mejor lugar en donde estar, y ese lugar había sido: él.

—¡Oh Arnold! ¡Lo siento tanto! —murmuró apenada Phoebe. Se levantó antes de mancharlo más, hace unos momentos abrazarlo parecía una buena idea.

—No… no te preocupes, está todo bien. —él lo acompañó en la acción y mientras se erguía sintió como todo el refresco se deslizaba por su pecho. Sintió escalofríos.

Gerald rio, encantado. Al parecer, el amor lo hacía tonto, pues cada acción liderada por su pareja le parecía única y sorprendente.

Helga se mantuvo callada.

Estaba sin habla, pero nadie se dio cuenta. Agradeció a los cielos por ello. Sabía que si abría la boca, solamente escaparían gritos al ver como la camisa mojada marcaba el firme pectoral del rubio. Si antes se preguntaba como luciría sin camisa, ahora estaba exigiéndolo. Tuvo que necesitar toda su fuerza de voluntad para centrar su mente e idear un comentario sarcástico, algo irónico, un acto cínico, cualquier cosa.

—Mhmh… —gimió incómoda— Hay que ir a clases, no quiero llegar tarde, ¡mejor me voy ya!

Para cuando los amigos procesaron todo lo que había dicho Helga, ella ya se había ido. Y a todos les resultó más que extraño, sin embargo, se preocuparon por la camisa mojada, como Helga había dicho, en efecto, pronto tendrían que entrar a Ética III.

—¿Qué haremos? —preguntó Phoebe angustiada. Se sentía tan culpable…

—Phoebe, no te sientas mal, fue un accidente —la voz de Arnold la tranquilizó un poco.

—Es cierto, nena. A cualquiera le hubiera pasado.

Su novio le dio la mano y ella se sintió mejor.

Varios minutos después, la chica tenía la camisa de Arnold bajo el secador de manos electrónico que estaba en el baño de niñas. Tampoco iban a idear un plan estratégico para una simple remera manchada. La voz de Arnold se escuchó en un murmullo.

—Phoebe, no creo que esto sea buena idea…

—Arnold, relájate, no te dirán nada. Ya verás, casi nadie viene a este baño porque las cañerías están rotas.

Pero aun así el rubio suspiró, incómodo. Estar en ese lugar no le gustaba nada. ¿Y si lo descubrían? ¿Qué pasaría? Por suerte estaba escondido en un cubículo, y si era sincero consigo mismo, siempre había tenido curiosidad respecto al baño de mujeres, puesto que siempre consideró a las chicas como seres totalmente delicados con su higiene y el entorno de este, pero se decepcionó bastante cuando el desagradable olor invadió su nariz. Aunque Phoebe le había explicado por qué ya nadie acudía al lugar.

—Bien, ya está —sonrió satisfecha por su trabajo—. Está seco y la mancha no se ve, Arnold.

Apremió a Arnold para que fueran rápido a clases, todavía faltaban unos pocos minutos para entrar, y con suerte, estarían justo a tiempo en sus sillas si corrían sin ser atrapados por los pasillos.

Cuando llegaron, la profesora no había llegado todavía. Inhalaron y exhalaron fuertemente gracias al ejercicio que habían realizado por pocos minutos. La adrenalina y el susto corrían por sus venas, se sonrieron cómplices y cada uno se fue a respectivo pupitre.

—¡Criminal, Phoebe! ¡Estás toda sudada!

—Corrí por 2 minutos Helga, nunca me he cansado tanto en mi vida —cruzaron miradas y rieron— ¿Qué pasó hace unos minutos en el patio? Parecías… perturbada.

Y si Helga había estado riendo hace unos minutos, ya no lo hacía en lo más mínimo. Su semblante adquirió un gesto de inquieto.

—Nada en realidad —mintió—. Me había olvidado que Lila necesitaba hablar conmigo.

No era una mentira del todo. Lila no necesitaba hablar con ella, pero se dio cuenta de que hace mucho no conversaban, y aunque no quisiera decirlo en voz alta por vergüenza, la extrañaba. Así que después de esa situación embarazosa que incluía una lata de refresco y un rubio empapado, Helga creyó que era una buena oportunidad para escapar y estaba dispuesta a aprovecharla.

—¿Está todo bien con ella? —la pelinegra frunció el entrecejo, preocupada.

—Todo perfectamente, pero sabes, no compartimos ninguna clase juntas este año, apenas nos vemos en el Comedor o en los pasillos… —comentó resignada.

—Es cierto, tengo Economía con ella. Está algo triste por no poder pasar tiempo contigo.

La rubia rodó los ojos.

—Qué exagerada, podemos vernos después de clases. O en algún receso, qué se yo.

Mientras tanto, Gerald le preguntaba sobre la camisa a su mejor amigo.

—Phoebe la limpió y luego utilizó el aire del secamanos para que no estuviera húmeda. Yo estaba esperando… —suspiró— en uno de los cubículos del baño de mujeres.

El pelinegro alzó las cejas, atónito, pero luego lo imaginó y lanzó una fuerte carcajada.

—Arriesgo de parecer un novio celoso, —molestó un burlón Gerald— pero cualquiera que los hubiera visto en esa situación pensarían que ahí hay algo raro, viejo.

—Bueno, no nos vio nadie —cortó—. Gracias a los cielos.

Más tarde, los cuatro se reunieron en la mesa que siempre ocupaban en el comedor. Era una rutina que se había implementado desde que iniciaron las clases, el lunes. Si se decía la verdad, Arnold admitiría que se sentía incómodo cuando el pelinegro y su novia comenzaban a ponerse cariñosos. Había días en los que Helga se iba luego de unos minutos, entonces, ellos empezaban. Comenzaban acariciándose, dándose caricias sutiles, pero luego de unos segundos, estaban succionándose la boca. Al rubio no le quedaba otra alternativa que mirar la mesa como si fuera el invento más maravilloso en el mundo y hasta que dejaba de escuchar ruidos extraños alzaba la vista. Se imaginó desde la perspectiva de un tercero, y se dio cuenta de que se veía patético. Pero no tenía otra que aguantarse y sobrevivir, todavía no conocía a nadie, y seguramente, si se sentaba con Curly y Rhonda, estaría en la misma situación. También quiso compartir el almuerzo con su cuñada y con Nadine, que estaban en una esquina con todos los deportistas de último año, pero sería un golpe para su autoestima.

Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando Helga sacó a flote el tema del trabajo de Biología.

—Podríamos hacer una maqueta, —ofreció ella— sería más fácil en el método de explicar.

—Sí, pero también es más trabajo para nosotros —se opuso Gerald.

—Ay, cabeza de cepillo eres más delicado que la reina de Inglaterra —se quejó la rubia.

—Helga, no comiences —regañó Phoebe.

—La idea de la maqueta es buena, —apoyó Arnold— además, más material significa más nota.

Helga sonrió.

—¿Ves, Geraldo? Tu mejor amigo me apoya —se mofó.

—Eso es traición, hermano —Gerald puso una mano en el pecho y fingió como si le doliera. Su semblante se volvió puro horror y dolor.

Phoebe rio encantada y los dos rubios giraron los ojos.

—Cuando creía que Geraldo no podía ser más patético, supera los límites y me sorprende.

Arnold soltó una pequeña risa pero el pelinegro al escucharla puso cara de fastidio y casi le tiró la comida en su cabello.

—Phoebe, es hora de irnos. —murmuró Gerald con una seriedad que aunque él sabía que va a durar poco, quería extenderlo lo más que pudiera.

La pelinegra alzó una ceja y se encogió en hombros mientras lo seguía.

Los rubios se quedaron solos y sintieron como esa nube de incomodidad se rodeaba entre ellos, por eso, Arnold no aguantó más.

—¿Vamos a clase? —su voz sonó seria.

—Andando.

La caminata fue normal, pero no hablaron nada. Si no estuvieran a una considerable cercanía, los demás pensarían que no se conocían. Pero era parte de la rutina, siempre hacían eso luego de almorzar. Y eso a Arnold le irritaba. No quería seguir así por más tiempo. Cada día que pasaba las cosas solo empeoraban, y ellos solo se enfermaban con su proximidad. Tenía planeado hablar con Helga sobre el asunto. Dejar las cartas sobre la mesa para así tener un año tranquilo.

Se sentaron en el mismo lugar de siempre, él suspiró frustrado y ella cerró los ojos, exhausta.

Hablaron poco, casi nada. Aunque a Arnold eso le había parecido un gran avance. Por lo menos, Helga ya no actuaba como si él fuera alguna enfermedad contagiosa ni le contestaba cortante. Eso hizo que mantuviera estúpidamente la esperanza sobre la posible amistad que podrían llevar en unos meses si seguían de ese modo.

Por otro lado, Helga se sentía mal. No solo por el hecho de llevar conversaciones forzosas con el que creía era el amor de su existencia, sino que además, se sentía un estorbo gigantesco en su vida.

—Deberías hablar con ella —aconsejó Lila cuando Arnold le comentó sobre el asunto.

—Lo he intentado, pero siempre rechaza cualquier oferta —suspiró frustrado el rubio. Se sentó en las escaleras del Sunset Arms.

—¿"Cualquier oferta", Arnold? —Lila abrió los ojos, espantada—. ¡Claro que no aceptará nada si te refieres a ella como un trámite y nada más!

Él quedó sin habla, así que la pelirroja continuó con su regaño.

—Claramente, nunca le debes decir a una chica como lidiar con una amistad. Las amistades no son nunca una piedra en el zapato. ¡Le dijiste "debemos ser amigos porque Gerald y Phoebe son novios" y no "debemos ser amigos porque queremos serlo"!

—Ella no quiere ser mi amiga… —aclaró.

—Ya veo porqué —le retó su cuñada y él se sintió insultado—. Pero es notorio que tu sí, se nota en tu cara cada vez que ella está cerca —los colores subieron a la cara del chico y Lila rio encantada— Deberías hablar con ella —repitió— pero de la forma adecuada. Abrir tus sentimientos, comentarle como te sientes, que le provocas.

—Eso suena como una declaración de amor… —la miró, incómodo— y yo no amo a Helga.

Sin embargo, su subconsciente lo traicionó porque en menos de dos segundos, ya se había imaginado el ambiente: la azotea de la casa de huéspedes estaba modificada, de alguna forma el lugar tenía aspecto antiguo pero desprendía una calidez embriagante, ellos estaban sentados en el suelo, y se los veía cómodos brindándose compañía, al contrario de la preparatoria, en donde estaban envueltos de pláticas vacías y miradas con desdén desde la cercanía. Helga acarició su mano suavemente y él pudo sentir el hormigueo aunque fuera una ilusión, una sensación extrañamente reconfortante le llenó el pecho cuando ella tomó su mano y rio. Oh, pero no fue cualquier risa, no fue la burlona que utilizaba con Gerald, tampoco la cínica que se le escapaba cuando trataba con él, ni la prepotente que originaba cuando sus compañeros le hablaban con una confianza arrolladora, era una risa tímida.

Y él se percató de que, aunque existió solo en ese momento inventado, fue su favorita. Cuando quiso acariciarle el cabello en su ensoñación la voz de Lila le retumbó en los oídos.

"_Abrir tus sentimientos, comentarle como te sientes, que le provocas."_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autora: <strong>Arnold ha sido un mentecato desde niño, eso lo sabemos bien. ¡Nunca activa este muchacho! Sin embargo, dejemos que viva en su fantasía por algunos capítulos más. Estoy entusiasmada, quiero agarrar arco y flecha para lanzársela y romper esa burbuja rosa en su cabeza que dice _"no hago nada porque soy un ñoño"_. Es hora que se agarre bien y se abroche los pantalones, porque va a comenzar a actuar.

¡Gracias por el apoyo!


	4. Cuarto Capítulo

**Disclaimer: **_¡Oye Arnold!_ no me pertenece en absoluto. Esta maravillosa serie animada le pertenece a Nickelodeon y al gran genio, Craig Bartlett, yo solamente uso mi imaginación y le pido prestado sus grandiosos personajes.

**Aclaración: **No soy escritora, solo soy una persona que quiere darle aún más vida a estos dibujos animados. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo es pura satisfacción personal.

**Summary:** Decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad por que la primera fue un desastre. En pocas palabras: los papeles abusiva-víctima ya no funcionaban más y tratar de ser amigos parecía un buen plan, pero Helga era una persona increíblemente compleja llena de enigmas, y Arnold sin saberlo, se obsesionó tratando de entenderla.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuarto capítulo.<strong>

Se pasó toda la noche recordando su conversación con Lila. Los buenos consejos que le proporcionó le ayudaron bastante, así pudo aclarar sus ideas. Indirectamente le había ofrecido su amistad a Helga como si fuera algo que debían hacer por obligación, como si fuera inevitable. Era como decir _"Helga, estamos condenados, hagamos de nuestra muerte más llevadera y para evitar dramas tengamos una relación evidentemente forzosa, si no todo esto se irá al caño". _Ese había sido su error. Recién ahora podía verlo con claridad y quiso golpearse por ser tan tonto. No tenía experiencia para tratar con chicas ni por asomo, eso era claro. Definitivamente si seguía así iba a quedarse solo viviendo en una casa llena de gatos… los hombres también podían terminar así, ¿no?

—Arnold Shortman… —murmuró en la oscuridad de la noche del viernes— eres un zopenco.

Zopenco… ahora la rubia podría insultarlo de todas las formas posibles y él lo aceptaría. Lo merecía de sobremanera.

Miró el cielo estrellado. Todavía no podía olvidar esa fantasía en donde él estaba con la ojiazul en la azotea. Podría sentir el calor en sus mejillas cada vez que ella se reía, por algún motivo, quiso que fuera real. Y eso lo asustó. Por eso, pensó que había perdido el juicio, así que decidió dormir.

Pero no pudo.

Era temprano. Tal vez las diez u once pero no tenía nada que hacer además de dormir, Gerald y Phoebe irían al cine, y aunque Rhonda lo invitó a una fiesta, sabía que iba a sentirse fuera de lugar estar rodeado de gente que no conocía. Se tranquilizó diciéndose que recién había transcurrido una semana, y el sentirse de ese modo era completamente normal. Sentirse abatido era una reacción común para cualquiera en su situación. Así, decidió cerrar los ojos y por fin, dejó que Morfeo se apoderara de él.

Al otro día, bajó a desayunar con una energía renovada. Empezaría bien, esta vez. Y terminaría bien. Sentía que la buena suerte estaba de su lado y lo aprovecharía.

—Hola, hombre pequeño —saludó su abuelo.

—Buen día, abuelo. ¿Y mis padres? —preguntó mientras se sentaba en la silla para comer lo que Phil preparaba.

—Tuvieron que salir, volverán en un rato ¿Quieres huevos revueltos?

—Claro.

—Chaparrito —comentó el anciano mientras le servía jugo a su nieto— hoy nos iremos a…

No pudo terminar la oración porque Gertie lo interrumpió mientras bailaba y servía una masa viscosa en el plato de Arnold.

—¡Buenos días, Kimba!

—¡Pookie, vieja loca! ¡Esa es la comida de Abner! —Phil regañó a su esposa mientras se agarraba la cabeza— ¿¡Y qué es lo que traes puesto!?

Nadie se había dado cuenta de ello hasta el momento, pero Gertie vestía un corpiño de conchas de color púrpura y en las piernas traía unas telas de color verde que simulaban ser una cola.

La anciana acarició su peluca pelirroja.

—¡Calla, Phil! Estoy esperando a que Hércules venga a rescatarme del terrible hechizo.

Su esposo rodó los ojos y miró a Arnold, que sonreía divertido.

—Nos iremos a visitar a…

—La reina de Inglaterra nos espera, fiel vasallo… —se dirigió a su esposo con voz demandante y lo agarró del brazo— Arnold, te enviaremos postales desde la Antártida.

Cuando el rubio quiso pedir explicaciones, ambos ya se habían ido.

Sonrió más animado. Por alguna razón, sus abuelos siempre le levantaban el ánimo. Es que ambos gozaban de una excelente salud a pesar de su edad y daba gracias por ello, pues perderlos sería muy desafortunado, no había pasado tanto tiempo con ellos por su estadía en América Central.

Se levantó y tiró la comida en el plato de Abner.

Se dirigió a la sartén en donde todavía estaban los huevos cocinándose y una vez que estuvieron listos, los comió directamente de ahí. No tenía ganas de lavar más platos luego, tenía muchas cosas antes que hacer, y a la tarde llegarían Gerald, Phoebe y Helga. Tenía que tener preparada su habitación para que fuera presentable.

Subió los escalones rápidamente.

Su habitación estaba ordenada, al contrario de cualquier cuarto de un adolescente. Él creía que mientras el ambiente más cuidado esté, más cómodo se sentirá uno en él. Era una persona meticulosa, pero aun así, acomodó sus portarretratos y tiró los papeles en el basurín al lado de su escritorio. Limpió los muebles con cuidado y conectó el DVD a la televisión para ver las películas que Phoebe traería. Su dormitorio no había sufrido grandes modificaciones, solamente se había añadido un televisor y una computadora más moderna.

Cuando creyó que todo estaba listo, se sintió satisfecho. Estaba todo perfecto, solo faltaba ir a comprar algunas cosas y después almorz…

Se quedó viendo su estantería por unos segundos. Y como si fuera un acto reflejo, camino rápidamente y agarró el objeto con sumo cuidado.

El lazo rosado estaba gastado por los años, pero aun así se veía bien cuidado. Lo tomó y sintió la suavidad que todavía emanaba. Estaba roto, y cada daño era la viva imagen de todo el peligro y aventura que ella había vivido en San Lorenzo. Cada hazaña que maniobró y que atravesó su dueña para encontrar a los padres del rubio. Cada contingencia que superó Helga junto a él.

Lo miró con adoración, y sonrió con añoranza y melancolía.

Con la misma delicadeza con la que lo tomó, lo guardó en su buró. No quería que la rubia lo viera y se molestara aún más. Hoy sería el comienzo de la amistad que estuvo esperando por tantos años y lo último que quería era que ella se disgustara por un error. Tampoco deseaba ponerse en una situación comprometedora.

Alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación y suspiró. Tenía que volver a la realidad.

—Hijo, ya volvimos —informó Miles cuando el rubio le abrió—. Trajimos el almuerzo.

—Claro, papá. Pero primero tengo que comprar algunas cosas, hoy vienen mis amigos.

—De acuerdo, campeón —sintió la pesada mano de su padre en su hombro cuando bajaban las escaleras— ¿Qué harán? ¿Viene tu novia? —bromeó.

—Vamos a hacer un trabajo para mi clase de Biología, papá. Y no tengo novia. —puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿¡Tarea un sábado!? —dijo Miles asombrado—. Eres un ñoño, hijo.

—¡Papá! —siempre era el objetivo de bromas de su padre.

Cuando entraron a la cocina sintió los brazos de su madre rodearlo. El suave aroma a flores inundó sus fosas nasales y sonrió tranquilo.

—Hola, mi niño —saludó Stella.

—Hola, mamá. ¿En dónde estaban? —preguntó mientras ella lo peinaba con sus dedos.

—Fuimos al hospital —respondió su padre mientras re-calentaba la comida que compraron en el microondas.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Arnold asustado.

—Claro que sí, hijo —contestó ella mientras le besaba la sien e iba a ayudar a su esposo—. Estábamos viendo si podemos trabajar ahí. No podemos vivir de Phil ni de Gertie por el resto de nuestras vidas…

No solo a Arnold le había costado integrarse de nuevo a Hillwood, de hecho, para él era más sencillo. Él, por suerte, seguía teniendo amigos que lo esperaron por años, todavía era reconocido por algunos en las calles, mientras que Miles y Stella estuvieron varios años cuidando a la gente de Ojos Verdes. No conocían a nadie, no tenían trabajo, no tenían amigos. Se sintió aliviado con la explicación reciente.

—¿Les darán el trabajo? —preguntó emocionado.

—El lunes empezamos el período de prueba —la voz masculina se oyó entre el sonido de el cuchillo cortando las verduras—. El comité director se sorprendió cuando le mostramos nuestro Curriculum Vitae, les pareció extraño que hayamos estado en San Lorenzo por tanto tiempo —comentó mientras hacía una ensalada— claramente, dimos solo la información relevante. No queríamos arriesgar a nadie. Aun así, se sintieron complacidos por la información y nuestra experiencia. Estamos a prueba mientras nos adaptamos a las instalaciones. Prácticamente estamos contratados.

—Eso se oye bien —dijo Arnold y miró a Stella—. Mis amigos vienen esta tarde y necesito comprar algo para comer…

—¿Y qué harán? ¿Vendrá tu novia?

Eso no podía ser cierto.

—Vamos a hacer un trabajo para mi clase de Biología, y no tengo novia. —repitió en un murmullo mientras tomaba dinero y caminaba hacia la salida.

—¿¡Tarea un sábado!? Eres un ñoño, hijo. —rió Stella.

—Lo mismo le dije… —escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta.

La tarde pasó deprisa, luego de almorzar, pasó tiempo con sus padres y fueron a la plaza a ver una obra gratuita. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya eran las cuatro y Helga ya había llegado.

—Hola Arnoldo —saludó Helga mientras entraba por la puerta principal de la casa de huéspedes.

—Ho…ho…la —tartamudeó— Helga.

—¿Qué? —ella lo miró, confundida.

—Hola.

—Sí, como sea… —masculló Helga mientras miraba las escaleras— ¿Phoebe y Geraldo ya llegaron?

Y ahí estaba la respuesta negativa. En su garganta. No se atrevía a sacarla hacia afuera, ¿qué provocaría en ella? ¿Algo malo? ¿Algo bueno? Tenían que subir a su habitación y estaban solos. Eso le produjo algo extraño en el estómago. Era como sentir que tenía larvas caminando en sus órganos.

—No —susurró mirando al suelo.

—Oh… —se quedaron callados por unos segundos.

Quien viera esa escena diría que se veían como unos tontos. En realidad, lo eran.

—¿Tus padres? —preguntó Helga desesperadamente. Se golpeó mentalmente por ello, no quería sonar de ese modo, pero la incomodidad que los rodeaba era insoportable.

—Están en su habitación…

—Oh…

Y vamos de nuevo.

Pasaron minutos. Ella recorrió el pasillo fingiendo ver retratos, adornos y demás objetos que adornaban los muebles y él la miraba a ella.

—Podríamos… ir a mi habitación… a esperarlos… —la voz de Arnold fue insegura.

—¿Esa es una propuesta indecente, Arnoldo? —preguntó Helga.

El rubio se atragantó con su saliva mientras intentaba explicarse.

—Es una broma, zopenco —rodó los ojos mientras reía burlona.

—Bueno…

Helga de verdad trataba de eliminar esa masa de intranquilidad que los rodeaba. Lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero cada vez que avanzaba un casillero retrocedía tres. "_¿Es que Arnold no sabe articular una oración sin trabarse? ¿Por qué demonios contesta como un idiota?" _ Le resultaba cansador tratarlo con normalidad y que él fuera un completo estúpido y se comportase como un cachorro asustado.

—Deberíamos quedarnos acá… Phoebe y el cabeza de cepillo deben estar llegando, ¿no? Si vamos arriba no los escucharíamos.

Arnold quiso decirle que estaban los huéspedes y ellos seguramente los harían pasar. Estaba nervioso, era notorio. Se pasó toda la mañana y parte de la tarde pensando en qué le diría a Helga, se imaginó lo que ella contestaría, fantaseó sobre como actuarían ambos después de esa charla que esperaba que lo cambiara todo. Pero ahora estaba frente a ella, callado y sudando. Una vez más.

Suspiró tratando de darse fuerza.

—Helga, yo quería…

Esta vez no tartamudeó ni sonó nervioso. Su voz salió con seguridad, pero fue interrumpido por el timbre.

—¡Hola chicos! —saludó Phoebe cuando el rubio abrió la puerta— ¡Traje las películas!

Atrás de ella, estaba Gerald que fingió cortarse el cuello con su dedo.

—Calma, Phoebe —dijo Helga—. Vinimos a hacer tarea. Un proyecto. Algo necesario.

—¡Las películas románticas son necesarias! —se quejó la japonesa.

—Claro, amor —murmuró Gerald.

Los tres se dispusieron a subir las escaleras pero la voz de Arnold los detuvo.

—Espera, Gerald —llamó y el aludido lo miró confundido— tengo algunas cosas para llevar arriba, acompáñame. Ustedes pueden ir subiendo… —miró a las chicas.

—Claro —contestó la pelinegra con emoción.

Arnold y Gerald fueron a buscar la comida mientras las mejores amigas conversaban en susurros.

—Estuve pensándolo… —comenzó Arnold mientras sacaba del cajón las bolsas llenas de comida— Estoy harto de tratarme así con Helga, trataré de hablar con ella para resolver nuestros conflictos.

—¿Hablarás con ella? —preguntó sorprendido Gerald.

—Trataré… —corrigió el rubio mientras agarraba las papas fritas y las galletas dulces y se las pasaba al pelinegro.

—Eso está genial, hermano —sonrió—. ¡Al fin! Ya no los aguantaba más.

—Bueno, gracias y no gracias… —respondió Arnold arqueando una ceja.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero… viejo, la situación era insostenible y recién pasó una semana.

—Créeme, lo sé.

El resto de la tarde pasó entre risas, burlas y comentarios. Al final decidieron no hacer la maqueta, gracias a Gerald y su poder de persuasión en Phoebe.

—Nena, si hacemos la maqueta ahora no podremos ver películas —le recordó mientras le sonreía oscuramente a Helga.

—¡Maldito cabeza de cepillo! ¡Eres un traidor! —gritó la rubia.

—Tienes razón Gerald… no nos conviene. —aceptó su novia.

Helga maldijo a todos. Phoebe no quería hacer sus deberes escolares por películas estúpidas, por malditos clichés ¡¿A qué universo paralelo había ido a parar?!

Media hora después estaban viendo "Un paseo para recordar". Los novios estaban sentados en la cama del rubio usando las estanterías como espaldar mientras los dos rubios habían decidido permanecer en el piso.

Arnold no tuvo tiempo para conversar con la ojiazul, le había resultado imposible porque ella se la pasó mofándose de todos todo el rato y prácticamente estaba pegada a Phoebe. No quiso separarse de ella hasta que decidieron poner la película en el DVD. Todos sabían que los novios terminarían besándose empezados los diez minutos, y el rubio solo esperaba no traumarse por ello. No quería estar cerca cuando lo inevitable sucediera.

Vieron la película atentamente, pero para ser francos, Arnold se aburrió a los veinte minutos. Sintió movimientos en su cama pero decidió no ver, deseó que nadie estuviera sacándose la ropa porque no sabría como actuar. Miró a Helga pero ella no despegó la vista de la televisión. Sonrió tranquila, y dedujo que era por una escena en donde los protagonistas se besaban tiernamente. Eso le sorprendió, Helga había puesto resistencia a ver películas de romance, pero ahora parecía como si la trama se la hubiese tragado. La miró fijamente, sin embargo, ella todavía parecía estar observando la película. Estaba seguro que no fingía, sabía que la rubia no sabía que él la miraba con atención porque si lo hiciera hubiera reaccionado de alguna forma. Vio como sus ojos se cristalizaban y una lágrima estaba apunto de recorrer su mejilla. Acto seguido, lanzó un suspiro.

El rubio miró la pantalla para entender que había sucedido para que ella haya reaccionado así, sin embargo no encontró nada de otro mundo. Los protagonistas reían divertidos y enamorados.

—¿Helga? —cuchicheó— ¿Estás bien?

Y el hechizo se rompió. La dócil Helga adoptó una postura rígida y sus facciones volvieron a ser apáticas. Miró el suelo por un segundo y luego a Arnold, molesta.

—Sí, cabeza de balón, sólo me entró una basura en el ojo —contestó secamente mientras se limpiaba la mejilla humedecida.

—¿Segura?

—¡Claro que sí! —susurró exasperada.

Ambos miraron la película otra vez, pero sin verla realmente. Arnold solamente pudo preguntarse: _¿Qué había sido eso?_


	5. Quinto Capítulo

**Disclaimer: **_¡Oye Arnold!_ no me pertenece en absoluto. Esta maravillosa serie animada le pertenece a Nickelodeon y al gran genio, Craig Bartlett, yo solamente uso mi imaginación y le pido prestado sus grandiosos personajes.

**Aclaración: **No soy escritora, solo soy una persona que quiere darle aún más vida a estos dibujos animados. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo es pura satisfacción personal.

**Summary:** Decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad por que la primera fue un desastre. En pocas palabras: los papeles abusiva-víctima ya no funcionaban más y tratar de ser amigos parecía un buen plan, pero Helga era una persona increíblemente compleja llena de enigmas, y Arnold sin saberlo, se obsesionó tratando de entenderla.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinto capítulo.<strong>

El comportamiento de Helga solo logró que él se interesara más. Toda su vida, Arnold Shortman había sido distraído, ingenuo y malditamente atolondrado, pero decidió que esta vez sería diferente. No era simplemente por el hecho de que se había cansado de permanecer siempre en ese papel, sino que iba más allá. Se trataba de Helga. La niña que lo trató con apodos durante toda su infancia, que también lo empujó, lo molestó con bolas de papel durante las clases del Sr. Simmons, la que lo intimidó hasta el extremo de ponerlo hasta los nervios dejándolo caer en la sensación de la cólera. La chica que se había hecho pasar por su amiga Cecile. Se trataba de la muchacha que se le declaró desesperadamente en la azotea de Industrias Futuro. La misma que también lo ayudó a encontrar a sus padres. La única niña que había besado, la única con la que se sentía en entera confianza para abrazar y no sentirse desubicado. Ella.

Helga.

La que rompió una promesa que él consideraba inquebrantable.

¿Por qué era tan misteriosa?

Pero ahora, Arnold pondría toda su atención en ella, la trataría de descifrar. Si ella no le contaba sus emociones, sus reacciones y sus sentimientos, él las averiguaría solo. Y esa misma tarde, se percató de varias cosas.

Percibió que a Helga le gustaban las bolitas de chocolate, porque inconscientemente agarraba un puñado y se las metía a la boca. También que las masticaba minuciosamente, saboreándolas. También advirtió el pacífico sonido de su respiración cuando estaba tranquila. El cómo no escondía sus emociones cuando leía o el cómo se perdía en su mundo cuando algo le interesaba demasiado. Mordía sus labios cuando se encontraba inquieta o nerviosa. Cruzaba los brazos y fruncía el entrecejo cuando se sentía amenazada.

Todo eso, en una tarde.

—¡Oh, amor! —lloriqueó la japonesa mientras abrazaba a su novio— Fue una película hermosa, ¿no es así?

—Claro, nena —aceptó el pelinegro totalmente adormilado. En realidad, no sabía que película estuvieron viendo. Era la tercera, y el trasero le dolía. Estaba cansado, él quería ver algo de comedia o terror…

—¿Te gustó, Helga? —Phoebe le preguntó mientras se sonaba la nariz con un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo de su falda.

—Como sea —trató de sonar aburrida mientras se tallaba los ojos disimuladamente para liberarlos de las lágrimas retenidas—. Tengo sueño —inventó.

—Fitzwilliam Darcy es el hombre perfecto… —murmuró una Phoebe soñadora mientras reía tontamente.

—¡Hey! —se quejó Gerald, más despierto— ¿Y yo qué?

—Amor… es solo una película —explicó como si fuera obvio.

—Gerald celoso de Sr. Darcy —rió Helga—. Ahora si lo he visto todo.

—Y tú Arnold, ¿qué opinas? —preguntó la pelinegra buscándolo con la mirada y finalmente encontrándolo en el piso, totalmente dormido.

Ella frunció la boca mientras la rubia reía.

—Creo que le gustó mucho, Phoebs —comentó la rubia mientras agarraba un pedazo de galleta y caminaba sigilosamente hacia el rubio dormido.

—Helga —intervino Gerald— no creo que sea buena ide…

Pero era tarde, puesto que la rubia ignoró su consejo y le metió la galleta en la fosa nasal a Arnold. El pobre despertó sobresaltado mientras estornudaba.

—¡Eso fue grosero, Helga! —le regañó su mejor amiga pero se le escapó una risa, por ende, no causó efecto negativo en la ojiazul, que reía incontrolablemente y se doblaba del dolor de estómago por ello.

—Es el karma, Arnoldo —explicó cuando tenía la vista del rubio sobre ella—. Por no ver la película.

—Lo que tú digas, Helga.

—Viejo, estoy sediento… ¿vamos a comprar algunas bebidas? —preguntó Gerald mientras se levantaba y sentía calambres en los glúteos.

—Vayan ustedes, —contestó bostezando mientras cerraba los ojos— yo quiero seguir durmiendo.

—¡Arnold, no! —gritó aterrada Phoebe y por eso él se levantó de un salto, asustado— ¡Todavía faltan muchas películas por ver!

Los dos chicos giraron los ojos y la rubia se quejó.

—Vamos a comprar, cariño —murmuró Gerald a la vez que miraba a Helga— Quédate Pataki.

—¿Por qué? —gaznó la aludida.

No quería quedarse con Arnold a solas. Aunque él durmiera —más sabía que no iba a hacerlo si ella permanecía en ese lugar— sería bastante dolor mental. Quería evitar momentos mortificantes y palabras agobiantes.

Y si Arnold estaba dormido, inmediatamente se despertó del todo. Ahí estaba su oportunidad. Había llegado sola, no tuvo que buscarla desesperadamente. El estómago se le revolvió. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo la calmaría si algo salía mal? Estaba ansioso y la reconoció como una de las "_Emociones Pataki" _ya que solo ella podía generar tantos sentimientos encontrados en él. Decidió que no sólo iba a pedirle una amistad, también iba a exigirle la información que se había perdido, le iba a demandar la relevación que tanto le carcomía la razón. El motivo del paquete que recibió años atrás, la causa de la mentira de la identidad de Cecile, el motivo del repentino enojo hacia su moño rosa. Al fin…

Miró a su mejor amigo y le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva para que no se echara atrás respecto a la idea de no llevar a Helga, y en respuesta recibió una sonrisa de apoyo.

—Por que mi novia y no nos daremos muchos besitos —caminó hasta quedar frente a la rubia—. Nos daremos las manos y nos diremos cuánto nos amamos durante el camino…

—¡Puaj! —la rubia fingió arcadas— ¡Adiós! ¡Fuera antes de que vomite! Y si lo hago, será encima de ti, Geraldo.

—Nos vemos luego —se despidieron.

Era el momento. Era ahora o nunca.

Dejó pasar unos minutos antes de hablar, y meditó sobre las probabilidades que tenía de salir bien librado. Aunque se percató de que en realidad, la suerte ya no estaba de su lado, su positividad no decaía. Es que a este momento no lo estuvo esperando hace recién una semana, sino desde hace meses… ¡años! Y estaba tan cerca de lograrlo… Seguramente, en un tiempo pretérito, él no se hubiera atrevido a estar ni a cincuenta metros alrededor de ella, ¿era miedo?, ¿cobardía? Hace tiempo, no se animó a pedir explicaciones. No se arrepentía, creía que si lo hacía por medio de una carta, el responsorio nunca hubiera salido de Hillwood. Probablemente, nunca hubiera existido. Ahora, podría charlar con ella personalmente, no tendría como escapar sin verse como una asustadiza. Helga G. Pataki no demostraba ser débil.

—Phoebe y Gerald están muy enamorados… —comentó mientras se sentaba a su lado. Ella desvió la vista de la trama de una película que hace segundos estaba leyendo y alzó una ceja, interrogante.

—Siempre lo han estado —respondió.

El rubio se guardó el suspiro de alivio. Había pasado la primera prueba. Ahora, tenía que tratar de no molestarla, estaba apacible.

—Lo supuse… —expresó con una sonrisa— Desde niños se gustan.

Escuchó una risa a su lado y él se dio un cumplido.

—Creo que ellos no se daban cuenta en ese entonces… quizás Geraldo sí, a veces, lo veía babosear por ella. Era patético.

—¿Y cuándo empezaron a enamorarse?

Primer error.

Estaban adentrándose al momento en dónde él no estaba en Hillwood. El rubio guardó la calma, manteniendo las esperanzas.

—No lo sé… —murmuró secamente. Arnold tuvo que estudiar el tono de su voz para descubrir si en realidad era porque recordó lo que había pasado entre ambos o por dejarse llevar por los recuerdos del pasado—. Un día, el cabeza de cepillo se acercó, empezó a compartir su tiempo con nosotras y cuando me quise dar cuenta, no se despegaba de Phoebs. El resto es historia.

Era una respuesta muy poco ambiciosa. Pero él no le exigió más explicaciones.

—En un momento me molestó —rio melancólica y Arnold se sorprendió— pero luego entendí de que era necesario. Las vidas cambian… fue hace unos años. Todos nos habíamos separado de alguna forma. Como sabes seguramente, Stinky y Harold se cambiaron de secundaria el segundo año, Eugene se mudó, Sheena comenzó a juntarse con otras personas, en ese momento, Gerald estaba solo —explicó seria— todos habíamos madurado, habíamos seguido con nuestras vidas, y tu no estabas.

Arnold sintió que le estaba reprochando. Pero no pudo intervenir porque ella suspiró solemne.

—Gerald no tenía amigos en quién confiar… —prosiguió— Es decir, todavía no nos separábamos del todo, a veces todos los de la PS 118 nos reuníamos, pero era una rutina fastidiante. A nadie le gustó esa época en donde sabíamos que nos estábamos alejando y tratábamos inútilmente de seguir juntos. Pero comprendíamos que si por algún motivo alguno desaparecía, ese quedaría como el malo de la película. Finalmente, la mayoría se cansó de seguir con la farsa y cuando en un momento nadie quería ser tachado de arrogante, al siguiente todos se separaron repentinamente, sin importar qué dijeran los demás —sonrió descontenta— Gerald estaba solo de pronto, eras su mejor amigo. Su único amigo —aclaró.

Gerald… solo. Ese chico que siempre había estado acompañado por su fiel amigo, súbitamente se encontraba desatendido.

—Pero él se terco… —rio Helga— Y se ganó a amistad de los deportistas… De los populares… —negó con la cabeza— supongo que se sintió rechazado de alguna forma, porque un día, simplemente se alejó de ellos, sin embargo, no se ganó su enemistad. Ahora son sus compañeros de entrenamiento, pero deja bien en claro que no son sus amigos… Dice que es selectivo y brinda amistad a quienes lo merecen.

Él escuchó atentamente cada palabra, le dolió pero las degustó con ganas. Estaba avanzando cada vez más, estaba a punto de llegar a la meta, podía sentirlo. Helga nunca se había abierto de esa forma frente a él.

No quiso interrumpir, no había por que hacerlo. Temía que muriera el ambiente de entera confianza que se generó. Pero Helga miraba al vacío mientras reavivaba los recuerdos. Frunció las cejas hasta que se formó una pequeña arruga y sus labios se volvieron una línea dura.

—Luego de un tiempo, —cortó sorpresivamente ella— él solamente pasaba tiempo con nosotras, y fin. Las vidas cambian. —repitió.

Su voz había sido dura, fría. Pero no se atrevió a interrogarla más. Había obtenido parte de lo que quería. Estaba feliz por ello. No obstante sabía que había tocado un tema delicado, pues al final, sus palabras volvieron a ser bruscas. Sabía que había más…

—Es verdad —admitió el ojiverde—. Las vidas cambian, pero nosotros somos quienes las manejamos.

—Eso no lo sé, —farfulló ella mientras agarraba la bolsa de bolas de chocolate, agarraba unas cuantas y se las metía a la boca— las personas creen en el destino.

—El destino es un "complemento" de la vida. Las acciones las maniobramos nosotros, las consecuencias son el destino —aclaró Arnold.

Ella miró al suelo pensativa.

—Es una opinión interesante, cabeza de balón —felicitó mientras se paraba y se acostaba en la cama del chico.

—Helga, noso… —comenzó él.

—No —atajó ella.

Estaba cerca. Tan cerca y de repente había perdido. Era un idiota, y Pataki una genio. Sospechaba que sabía sus intenciones desde el principio.

—Necesito hablarlo… —suplicó Arnold.

Estaba cansado. Sabía que era hoy o no era nada. Tenía que resolver todo hoy, pero el tiempo volaba junto a ella, sus amigos volverían en cualquier momento, y entonces, regresarían al inicio. Él no lo quería.

Tomó el silencio de la rubia como una afirmativa a seguir.

—Quiero ser tu amigo, Helga —declaró Arnold y sus palabras quedaron en el aire por un momento.

Los segundos pasaron aunque a él le parecieron horas.

—Estamos llevando una convivencia digna de admirar, zopenco —explicó Helga—. Hablamos lo justo y lo necesario, Phoebe y Gerald están cómodos y nosotros también…

—Yo no lo estoy —y aunque quiso callarse, no pudo.

—Tómalo o déjalo, Shortman —susurró mientras miraba el cielo.

—Ninguna —eligió, un poco frustrado— Escojo tu amistad.

—Yo no tengo ninguna amistad que ofre…

—Deberías —interrumpió él pero luego se corrigió— Mejor dicho, sí, tienes tu amistad para ofrecerme. Porque si no, no estarías aquí, no estarías hablando conmigo.

—Eso es la convivencia, niño. —lo miró duramente.

—La convivencia es mucho menos que eso. Y lo sabes.

Ella se quedó callada otra vez.

Arnold además de estar fastidiado, estaba confundido. No sabía si había perdido o ganado. Si había retrocedido o avanzado. Estaba a ciegas, así que por su bien y el de la humanidad, esperó a que ella abriera la boca.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Arnold? —de alguna forma, su nombre había sonado frío, y sintió como una cuchilla le atravesaba el pecho.

—Tu amistad —repitió.

—¡Ni tu te lo crees! —le lanzó una mirada de desprecio— Lo que tu quieres es una explicación, ¿no? —se levantó de golpe y Arnold se asustó. No quería que se fuera, además no sabía como le diría a Phoebe que su mejor amiga se había ido enfurecida. Pero afortunadamente, ella se paró frente a él. Por respeto a su integridad moral y física, el rubio hizo lo mismo— Quieres que te explique la verdad, camarón con pelos, pero no hay ningu…

—No quiero nada de eso —aclaró él.

¿Pero mentía? ¡Por supuesto que sí lo hacía! ¡Quería la verdad desesperadamente desde hace años! ¡Desde que había llegado ese maldito paquete! Él se la merecía, él había sufrido, él se había lamentado, lo mínimo que podía recibir era una explicación. A pesar de eso, suspiró rendido. No podía obligarla. No podía encerrarla en su habitación hasta que ella se dignara a explicar lo que había sucedido años antes. No quería tampoco. No era su estilo.

Trató de sonar convincente, pero cada palabra le dolía.

—No quiero ninguna verdad —dijo—. Es más, quiero olvidar todo.

Su conciencia lo golpeó mil veces hasta que quedó rendido. De pronto sus piernas perdieron el sentido de la fuerza y tuvo que sentarse en su cama para no caer ahí mismo.

—Quiero que empecemos de nuevo… como amigos —aclaró—. Una segunda oportunidad.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza por un segundo. Él no quería olvidar nada, ¿es qué ella no lo entendía? Tal vez solo la quisiera como una amiga, pero esa chica, la que estaba dándole la espalda con una postura seria, estuvo a punto de ser su pareja. Lo único que pedía era el _porqué _de sus acciones. Se quedó callado, aguardando.

Escuchó un suspiro, y vio como agarraba la bolsa de chocolates y acto seguido se sentaba a su lado.

—¿Por qué quieres ser mi amigo? —preguntó Helga con voz cautelosa.

Arnold meditó la respuesta, tratando que sea corta y concisa. Estaba cerca…

—Me agradas, Helga —no mintió esta vez. Ella se merecía una declaración sin tapujos, solo la verdad—. Quiero ser tu amigo porque me agradas de esa forma, no como un simple conocido al cual le tienes que hablar obligatoriamente.

La voz de Lila retumbó nuevamente _"Abrir tus sentimientos, comentarle como te sientes, que le provocas."_

Tomó valor.

—Sé que seríamos buenos amigos… Como dijiste, las vidas cambian, y con ellas, las personas. No somos los mismos, ya crecimos. Nos trataríamos bien… Cambiamos, congeniaríamos bien. —recalcó.

Sintió pisadas en las escaleras que conducían a su recámara y miró a Helga desesperado. Por lo visto ella también se dio cuenta de ella porque se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta donde estaba la película que hace rato sostenían sus manos.

Cuando Gerald y Phoebe traspasaron la puerta, ella habló con voz serena.

—Tengo esta… —miró la portada y leyó— _Moulin Rouge_.

—Buena elección, Helga —elogió su mejor amiga mientras la tomaba y la ponía en el DVD.

Gerald miró a su amigo y con un gesto le preguntó si estaba bien. El aludido solamente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Pero mintió. No estaba bien, ¿era normal? ¿Por qué se sentía tan desdichado? Miró a la rubia pero ella no le prestaba atención, estaba burlándose de Gerald porque sin querer, había derramado bebida en sus pantalones. Ella sonrió burlona mirando al pelinegro y él también lo hizo, pero mirándola a ella. Su sonrisa era una de desesperanza. Tal vez ella no quería ser su amigo, quizás ella no mentía y no lo toleraba de verdad. Eso lo decepcionó, pero lo aceptó. Ya había aportado sus esfuerzos. Había abierto sus sentimientos, se los había confesado, no había nada más que hacer.

Se quedó sentado en su cama mientras veía el comienzo de la película. Los novios decidieron que el piso sería su nuevo asiento y se los veía cómodos abrazados. Sonrió complacido, se sentía feliz por ellos.

Helga se sentó a su lado y su cuerpo inevitablemente tembló. Aceptó el vaso de Coca-cola que ella le ofrecía. Tomó un sorbo para tranquilizarse y centró toda su atención en el desarrollo de la película. Inesperadamente, la rubia se acercó a él cuidadosamente, sus cuerpos estaban pegados, sus muslos y brazos chocaban. La situación había pasado a ser una enteramente privada.

—Acepto, si quiero ser tu amiga —susurró bajo.

Y Arnold sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.


	6. Sexto Capítulo

**Disclaimer: **_¡Oye Arnold!_ no me pertenece en absoluto. Esta maravillosa serie animada le pertenece a Nickelodeon y al gran genio, Craig Bartlett, yo solamente uso mi imaginación y le pido prestado sus grandiosos personajes.

**Aclaración: **No soy escritora, solo soy una persona que quiere darle aún más vida a estos dibujos animados. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo es pura satisfacción personal.

**Summary:** Decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad por que la primera fue un desastre. En pocas palabras: los papeles abusiva-víctima ya no funcionaban más y tratar de ser amigos parecía un buen plan, pero Helga era una persona increíblemente compleja llena de enigmas, y Arnold sin saberlo, se obsesionó tratando de entenderla.

* * *

><p><strong>Sexto Capítulo.<strong>

"_Yo no amo a Helga Pataki"_

Ese fue su pensamiento durante las siguientes dos semanas.

No dudaba de sus sentimientos. No había razón para hacerlo, debido a que él comprendía lo que sentía. Era una devoción hacia una persona misteriosa que era su _amiga_.

Respeto. Cariño. Consideración. Estima. Aprecio. Simpatía. Apego.

Pero no amor.

—Deberías venir, Arnold. Será divertido —sonrió Rhonda mientras le extendía la tarjeta.

—No lo sé… —murmuró Arnold, inseguro.

Su semana había transcurrido con naturalidad y lo agradecía. Los proyectos fueron entregados, las tareas realizadas y los exámenes aprobados. Así, se sentía satisfecho el jueves mientras caminaba a su clase de Contabilidad, había suspirado aliviado pero justo cuando iba a entrar al salón, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd lo había intersectado, bloqueándole la puerta.

Agarró el pedazo de papel que la pelinegra le ofrecía y lo leyó atentamente.

—No sé si pueda ese día… —mintió.

Se preguntó por qué se quejaba tanto sobre si encajaba o no en la preparatoria, si siempre tenía oportunidades para integrarse y no las aprovechaba. Era tonto. Pero la verdad era que deseaba jugar videojuegos toda la noche. Algo tranquilizante que le invadía el cuerpo cuando la oscuridad llegaba y el silencio permanecía. Además, se había obsesionado con un juego virtual.

Rhonda, a su lado, rodó los ojos y trató de no patearlo.

—Trata de ir, Arnold. Será divertido —repitió.

Él prometió que lo intentaría, pero todavía dudaba. Tenía miedo de llegar solo, pasarla solo e irse solo. Tendría que hablar con Gerald para que lo acompañara.

O quizás iría con Lila.

O con Helga.

Pensó en ella mientras entraba al salón y se sentaba al lado de Sheena.

—Hola Sheena… —saludó dubitativo

—Hola —la respuesta no fue cortante, pero sí desinteresada y eso le dolió.

Se quedó callado por el resto de la clase.

Cuando salió de Contabilidad, caminó rápido a Gimnasia. Parecía loco, había llegado al extremo en donde compartir clases con sus amigos era un elixir y eso lo hacía sentir patético. Ignoró ese comentario mental, y atravesó las puertas de los vestidores.

—Hey viejo —saludó Gerald mientras se ataba los cordones de las zapatillas.

—Hey —sonrió él mientras se disponía a cambiarse de ropa.

—¿Día difícil? —preguntó el pelinegro con una ceja alzada— ¿No puedes estar sin mi presencia en una clase? —bromeó.

Pero a Arnold no le hizo gracia, porque era verdad. Se rio de sí mismo con lástima y se puso la remera para entrenar.

La clase se centró en el juego "Quemados". Demasiado infantil para adolescentes de su edad, pero increíblemente a todos les hizo ilusión. Así que Arnold no la pasó del todo mal.

—Veo a Helga y a ti más unidos —comentó Lila mientras iban al patio trasero a almorzar.

El trató de ignorar el sonrojo que sintió en sus mejillas y miró hacia el lado contrario para no encontrarse con los ojos de la pelirroja.

—Sí —murmuró simplemente.

Estaba feliz por ello, porque era evidente que ambos se llevaban mejor. No increíblemente, pero sí mejor que antes. Ahora podían convivir si estaban solos, ya que la rubia no agarraba cualquier libro para lanzárselo ni lo miraba como si quisiera asesinarlo cada vez que le dirigía la palabra. Bien… Todo estaba perfectamente.

Pero, aun así, se sentía incompleto. Y muy inconforme. Eso lo hacía sentir mal. Tenía que reconocer que había aceptado olvidar el pasado, y por ello, sentía una laguna en la cabeza. Todavía quería las explicaciones por parte de la rubia pero él había renunciado a ellas a cambio de su amistad. ¿Era justo?

No podía contestar esa pregunta sin llegar a una conclusión, porque la guerra se proclamaba en su cabeza, terminaba rendido y sin ninguna sentencia. _"¿Era justo?_" Sí, porque merecía empezar de cero. _"¿Era justo?_" No, porque el merecía la verdad._ "¿Era justo"?_ Sí, porque las cosas serían más sencillas si limpiaban su pasado… _"¿Era justo?_" No, porque quizás ese pasado perjudique al presente… _"¿Era justo"?_ No, porque… _"¿Era justo?"_ Sí, porque… Y así, hasta que su cabeza explotaba del dolor y dejaba el asunto sin cerrar para retomarlo luego. Siempre tenía el mismo resultado.

Sin embargo, por ahora se conformaría. Esperaría pacientemente, como lo había hecho por años, Helga algún día tendría que abrir la boca, ¿no? Hasta el momento, esa era la solución efímera a sus problemas.

—Helga puede ser muy buena cuándo quiere… —comentó la pelirroja dulcemente.

Y él no pudo replicar, no replicó porque no pudo. Porque ella tenía razón.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, se sentaron. Les llegó el cielo cálido a cada parte del cuerpo descubierto y sin poder evitarlo, sonrieron. Es un bello día para estar dentro, por eso decidieron comer afuera. Estaban tranquilos, charlando animadamente sabiendo que nadie les iba a interrumpir, pues Gerald y Phoebe habían decidido pasar tiempo juntos _a solas_ y Helga… y Helga debía estar por ahí.

—¿Vas a la fiesta de Rhonda? —preguntó Lila después de darle un sorbo a su limonada.

—No… —negó con la cabeza— Lo dudo…

—¡Oh, Arnold! —replicó ella al instante— Ve, será divertido.

—¿Irás? —cuestionó, interesado.

—Sí… me acompañará Helga.

Y de nuevo con Helga.

Quizás estaba siendo paranoico, pero él creía que traían el tema "Pataki" a colación siempre que podían solamente para molestarlo. Era muy cobarde para decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Helga también irá? —se sorprendió.

Helga G. Pataki, en una de las miles de fiestas Wellington Lloyd. No podía creérselo. ¿Helga bailando? ¿Helga riendo? ¿Helga socializando? Era un escenario extraño.

Lila rio encantadoramente por el tono del rubio.

—¡Claro que sí! De hecho, nunca falta a ninguna fiesta de Rhonda. Creo que es porque la ella la obliga, pero también disfruta. Aunque siempre desaparece a medianoche —admite, extrañada.

Súbitamente, a Arnold le dieron unas enormes ganas de asistir, pero primero se tranquilizó, reconociendo que seguramente era por ver a Helga en un ambiente estrictamente hecho para divertirse y hablar con los demás.

—Tal vez asista… —trató de sonar desinteresado pero falló de forma notoria. Sin embargo, Lila y sus buenos modales desconocieron su repentino cambio de opinión. Sonrió como si el chico nunca le hubiera dicho "no" en primer lugar.

—Eso es asombroso, Arnold —se regocijó— Podríamos pasar el tiempo juntos, los tres… Gerald y Phoebe seguramente irán, pero querrán tiempo a solas…

El día pasó más pacífico que el anterior. Entre las burlas de su abuelo, las locuras de su abuela, el cariño de los inquilinos y el amor de sus padres.

Estuvo los siguientes días pensando en la fiesta, tenía grandes expectativas. Se sentía tan positivo como siempre, y tuvo la sensación de que algo bueno iba a pasar. Su seguridad lo llevó a estar contento todo el viernes, esperando a que éste pasara rápido para que por fin fuera sábado por la noche.

No obstante, no se preguntó el motivo de su brusco cambio de decisión.

—¿Irán? —preguntó Arnold mientras se sentaba al lado de Helga.

—¿Vas tú, cabeza de balón? —inquirió la rubia.

—Sí…

—Entonces, yo no. Chicos, lo siento, pero con el enano no voy ni a la esquina. —se burló.

Y era irónico, ya que él era más alto que ella.

—Primero, ya dijiste que ibas, Helga —el ojiverde rodó los ojos—. Segundo, no te pregunté a ti, puesto a que me contestaste esta mañana —la rubia cortó todo rastro de burla y lo miró mal—. Y tercero, yo soy más alto que tu, enana.

Gerald rio animadamente y chocó los cinco con su mejor amigo.

—Revolución anti-Pataki —comentó—. Me gusta. Me uno sin meditarlo, inmediatamente.

—Cállense, niñitas —dijo Helga totalmente furiosa—. No uso a Betsy para bajarles los dientes porque no quiero problemas, pero cuídense, los estaré vigilando.

Y se marchó dramáticamente del Comedor.

—La reina del melodrama —farfulló Gerald mientras cortaba su manzana y se la metía a la boca— No me sorprende que de verdad algún día nos agarre y nos mate, hermano… ¿Hago muy mal en pensar de ese modo?

A su lado, Phoebe puso los ojos en blanco. Pero Arnold negó con la cabeza. No lo hacía, a veces, él pensaba igual.

Cuando llegó a su clase de Literatura, Helga ya estaba ahí, sentada arriba del pupitre mientras escuchaba música, automáticamente se bajó cuando sus ojos chocaron.

—¿Terminaste la tarea sobre la "Literatura del Modernismo"? —consultó la rubia mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Sí… me costó bastante —admitió.

—Pudiste haberme avisado, te hubiera ayudado.

Sentía esas larvas en su estómago, otra vez. No estaba acostumbrado a tanta amabilidad por parte de Helga, nunca creyó que alguna vez sería digno de ella, pero, afortunadamente, ella estaba siendo simpática, dejando de lado las rabietas que la atacaban por momentos.

De todas formas, se sonrojó y ella se divirtió a costa suya.

Tenía la sospecha de que Helga G. Pataki era agradable solamente para confundirlo. Sabía que cada vez que hacía eso, él no sabía como responder. No sabía como actuar. No sabía reaccionar. Ella era mucho más atenta que él, ella le sobrepasaba en sus observaciones, así, tenía en cuenta las debilidades del rubio. Esperaba pacientemente, lo observaba, lo analizaba y lo atacaba. Siempre salía ganando de ese modo. Era brillante.

—Gracias por tu consideración, Helga —agradeció a pesar de saber que en parte, era solo para molestarlo.

Ella se ruborizó y miró hacia otro lado.

"_Maldito Arnold." _pensó _"No se cansa nunca de ser tan buena gente."_

—De nada, idiota.

—Sabía que no podías decir algo lindo sin arruinarlo —la risa del rubio fue baja, pues había llegado el profesor.

—Cierra el pico, camarón con pelos —pero aun así, rio también.

Descubrió que le gustaba estar así con él, que bromear, tontear, disfrutar a su lado no era tan malo como pensó en un entonces y que estaba medianamente cómoda. Pero la voz negativa en su cabeza le recordó que nunca se sentiría totalmente agradable su proximidad porque emocionalmente, había un abismo entre ellos.

—Entonces, enserio vas a ir, ¿no? —preguntó Arnold.

Agarró sus libros y caminó hacia el salón de Biología con la rubia a su lado.

—Le prometí a Lila que lo haría —afirmó.

—Me parece raro que ambas sean… cercanas.

—A mi me parece raro que andes de metido, Arnoldo.

A él no le pasó desapercibido que ella cambiara el tema y lo volcara totalmente. Presentía que había algo escondido en Helga que nadie sabía, o nadie le diría. O tal vez, era solamente una Pataki.

—Desde niños soy metido —le recordó.

Ella solamente se limitó a golpear débilmente una de sus costillas. Era una indirecta y Arnold la entendió bien: la charla terminó. No obstante, él no iba a darse por vencido tan fácil.

—Entonces… ¿desde cuándo son amigas? —sonrió con suficiencia.

En cambio, ella arrugó el ceño mientras se mordía los labios. Él se quedó viendo ese gesto con aire absorto y distraído, el cómo mordisqueaba su labio inferior lo dejó obnubilado. Se obligó a mantener la compostura. Estaba molesta, Arnold lo sabía, y aunque fuera un acto suicida, esperó pacientemente, sin retractarse de preguntar.

—Hoy quieres golpes, ¿eh, cabeza de balón? —masculló.

Él se dio cuenta de que la rubia no había gritado por la cólera, eso significaba que no estaba tan furiosa como aparentaba.

—¿Puedo contestar esa pregunta, Helga? Porque la respuesta es no, por supuesto. E igualmente te da lo mismo, me golpeas siempre.

Era verdad. Había contado los ataques que ella le proporcionaba a su persona y su resultado fue veintidós. No exageraba. En realidad fueron veintitrés, pero el zape del almuerzo decidió no contarlo porque no le había dolido. Usualmente pasaban las veinticinco, pero suponiendo que faltaban unas horas para salir de la preparatoria, todavía faltaban unos porrazos por recibir.

—Estás rebelde. Tendré que quitarte esas ganas de desobedecerme a los cachetazos.

—Guarda, chica violenta. Ya no soy un niño, no te tengo miedo.

—Ya veremos… —amenazó.

Cuando quiso contestar, ella ya se había ido hacia el fondo del salón. Suspiró sosegado y se sentó en su silla.

Así fue toda la semana. Inconscientemente, Arnold esperaba por parte de ella muestras de cariño, secretos inconfesables, problemas que no podía resolver sola, risas coquetas por hacerse cumplidos cada dos segundos. Pero era Helga G. Pataki y esa era su forma de manifestar estima… a los golpes y amenazas. Por mucho que le doliera el cuerpo debido a la fuerza que la chica tenía —nunca iba a admitir que a veces le generaba cardenales— lo apreciaba.

—Viejo, esa fiesta va a ser sorprendente —comentó Gerald mientras escribía un mensaje de texto.

—Hace mucho no voy a una fiesta —admitió el rubio.

—¿En serio? —el pelinegro levantó la vista sorprendido.

—En San Lorenzo lo habían, claro. Pero no de esta forma… —dejó inconcluso a propósito sabiendo que su mejor amigo entendería.

—Claro —respondió a la vez que volvía su vista al teléfono y cuándo el rubio iba a preguntar al respecto, Gerald le explicó—: Rhonda dice que tenemos que llevar una botella de alcohol cada uno.

Arnold levantó ambas cejas, dejando que formaran unas curvas perfectas.

—¿Alcohol? —repitió— ¿Van a tomar alcohol?

Gerald supuso que el rubio nunca tomó alcohol. Seguramente, no tomó ni una gota por curiosidad en su vida. Tal vez por su moral intachable o solamente por ser… Arnold.

—¿Nunca has tomado, Arnold? —y aunque la pregunta trató de ser cautelosa salió de una forma casi acusadora.

De pronto, al ojiverde se le abrieron dos caminos en su mente. Mentira o verdad. ¿Le decía a Gerald que jamás en su vida tomó una bebida alcohólica por el mero hecho de no producirle interés? ¿O le mentía diciendo que una vez lo hizo, pero no le había gustado? Ni siquiera sabía si le gustaría beber alcohol o no, la única información que tenía sobre eso era que te volvía una persona liberal… y, alegre. Que producía problemas de visión y coordinación. Pero nunca lo había experimentado.

Optó por la verdad.

—Nunca —confirmó.

—¿Quieres que sea tu primera vez? —cuestionó Gerald mientras sonreía de manera perversa.

—Mucha compañía de Helga. Te estás volviendo tan maligno y corrompedor como ella —bromeó.

—¡Eso es un insulto!

—No me gusta el alcohol, supongo —retomó el tema anterior— Dudo que sea mi primera vez, y más si es en una fiesta en donde toda la preparatoria va a ir…

—De acuerdo, hermano. Como quieras.

El sábado en la noche, Arnold salió del Sunset Arms apresuradamente. Se le había hecho tarde gracias a su madre, que lo había aprisionado solamente para peinarlo a su antojo. La cresta en su cabeza no le quedaba para nada bien así que antes de llegar a la casa de la rubia se peinó con los dedos. Se sintió culpable un momento por desperdiciar el tiempo de ella y se tuvo que recordar que no quería llegar a su primera reunión social en Hillwood con una gran montaña de pico en la cabeza que alcanzaba los veinte centímetros de altura.

Cuando llegó a la casa Pataki, tocó timbre e inhaló profundamente.

A los pocos minutos abrieron la puerta y lo dejaron pasar.

—Las chicas son así, se tardan diez mil años en arreglarse, ¡son exasperantes! —la voz era lejana pues no podía dejar de observar a la figura que estaba frente a él y eso era lo único que le importaba en ese momento.

Helga estaba vestida con unos jeans azules ceñidos al cuerpo que dejaban ver la forma de sus largas piernas, y más aún con esos tacones negros que utilizaba. Su torso estaba cubierto por una blusa de color vino que le quedaba moderadamente grande lo que provocaba que se viera con una complexión pequeña y frágil. Su cabello estaba suelto y tuvo que reconocer que también le quedaba muy bien, caía como una cascada de oro hasta su cintura. Estaba linda, ¿para qué negarlo? Tenía que aceptarlo.

—Helga, tú eres una chica —le recordó.

—Ya lo sé, cabeza de balón —dijo con obviedad— pero Lila tiene la costumbre de arreglar su cabello en rizos en pequeños mechones, ¡pequeños! —se quejó— ¿y sabes cuánto cabello tiene ella? ¿Sabes cuánto? ¡Demasiado para tomarlo en pequeños mechones! ¡Demasiado!

—¿Eso quiere decir que eres experta en belleza femenina pre-fiesta? ¿Te maquillaste y peinaste tu sola?

Ella bufó molesta decidiendo no responder a sus burlas, corrió al baño y golpeó la puerta fuertemente.

—¡Un minuto! —gritó Lila desde adentro.

—Eso dijiste hace 30 minutos, Lila —la regañó.

Bajó las escaleras, rápida y ágil como si acabara de acordarse de algo de suma importancia y siguió de largo hasta la cocina. Arnold escuchó el repique de los vasos y el choque de las sartenes.

—Casi me olvido —susurró para sí misma. En cada mano traía una botella, le extendió una a Arnold y él la agarró reconociendo su contenido al instante—. Está mal mentir, bebé Arnold. No puedo creer que me pidieras que guardara tu alcohol para que no te descubrieran.

—No voy a tomar, al fin y al cabo —se explicó—. Solamente lo llevo para no quedar mal.

—Aburrido —lo provocó Helga pero luego giró los ojos y gritó—: ¡Lila!

—¡Un minuto!

Sería una noche larga.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autora: <strong>Arnold es adorable. Despistadamente adorable, y esas conductas y esos pensamientos que tiene hacia Helga… bueno, es algo sospechoso. Ya lo dije: despistado.

¡Gracias por el apoyo!


	7. Séptimo Capítulo

**Disclaimer: **_¡Oye Arnold!_ no me pertenece en absoluto. Esta maravillosa serie animada le pertenece a Nickelodeon y al gran genio, Craig Bartlett, yo solamente uso mi imaginación y le pido prestado sus grandiosos personajes.

**Aclaración: **No soy escritora, solo soy una persona que quiere darle aún más vida a estos dibujos animados. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo es pura satisfacción personal.

**Summary:** Decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad por que la primera fue un desastre. En pocas palabras: los papeles abusiva-víctima ya no funcionaban más y tratar de ser amigos parecía un buen plan, pero Helga era una persona increíblemente compleja llena de enigmas, y Arnold sin saberlo, se obsesionó tratando de entenderla.

* * *

><p><strong>Séptimo Capítulo.<strong>

La residencia Wellington Lloyd era la misma. Por algún motivo, Arnold esperó una mansión más grande y ostentosa, pero sus pensamientos cayeron a pique cuando se dio cuenta de que Helga los conducía al mismo recorrido de siempre. Una vez que Lila estuvo lista —diez minutos después de su llegada— salieron apresuradamente, cada uno con su botella de alcohol en la mano, pero Lila, sorpresivamente agarró cada una de ellas y las guardó en su bolso. _"Para evitar miradas" _se justificó. Y Arnold agradeció eso, no quería que pensaran mal de ellos, pero él ya pensaba mal de sí mismo. ¿El alcohol no era dañino para la salud? ¿No producía adicción y diversas enfermedades? Al parecer, les daba lo mismo, porque ingerir alcohol era tan común como tomar agua. Prefería mantenerse al margen, sin opinar nada. Después de todo, nunca había tomado en su vida, así que no sabía como se sentía.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, se encontraron con un hombre de gran complexión muscular esperándolos en la entrada con una mirada seria. Exigió las tarjetas y cuando se las dieron, él mostró una amable sonrisa, agarró las bebidas alcohólicas para dejarlas en una caja y los hizo pasar.

—Si Rhonda sigue con sus fiestas de alcohol, voy a quedarme pobre —comentó Helga— Es la cuarta botella del año, y recién estamos en Marzo.

En respuesta, Lila rio.

—¿Las hace muy seguido? —el rubió alzó la voz por el alto volumen de la música.

—Así es —contestó la rubia—. Vamos arriba, Phoebe dijo que estaban en _El Gran Salón de los Raros_.

Cada rincón del lugar estaba infestado de gente. No se podía caminar y por ello, Helga empujaba a cualquiera que se metiera en su camino, a ella no le servía pedir permiso porque seguramente no le harían caso, por ende, decidía el método más práctico y rápido. Él pedía disculpas por ella.

El ojiverde se sorprendió cuando entró a una gran habitación que la ojiazul denominaba como "El Gran Salón de los Raros".

_El Gran Salón de los Raros_ estaba amueblado únicamente por diversas videoconsolas como PS4, XBOX, Wii y además cinco flamantes ordenadores que tenían su escritorio lleno de juegos para escoger, ordenados en diversos géneros. Entendió el nombre perfectamente porque cada objeto tecnológico estaba ocupado y todas las personas que se encontraban ahí parecían demasiado entretenidas. En una esquina estaba Brainy charlando animadamente con Iggy, cada uno con su respectivo joystick. Reconoció a Lorenzo que lanzó un grito de victoria por matar a un gran insecto gigante que seguramente pertenecía a un juego MMORPG. Nadine reía divertida mientras bailaba en la Pump It Up. Lo únicos que desentonaban en la escena eran Phoebe y Gerald que estaban besándose sentados en uno de los sillones color negro que estaban ubicados en el centro de la gran sala.

—¡Criminal!, están traumándome.

Helga empezó a patearlos suavemente para informar acto de aparición y cuando al fin se separaron la pelirroja se carcajeó suavemente.

—Oh, Gerald, tienes lápiz labial alrededor de la boca.

—Sácate eso, Geraldo —exigió Helga—. Pareces un payaso.

Los novios se ruborizaron y el susodicho con la manga de su camisa eliminó todas las pruebas del crimen.

—Hola chicos —saludó la japonesa.

—Hola —respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

—Me alegra que vinieras, hermano.

—El camarón con pelos será aburrido, pero aún no ha llegado al extremo —golpeó el hombro del aludido.

—¿Eso es un cumplido? —preguntó el rubio confundido.

—Es un insulto a medias —contestó como si fuera obvio— Vámonos de acá, me enferma estar entre tantos _freaks_.

—¡Helga! ¡Eso está muy mal! —regañó Lila— No es muy educado de tu parte llamarlos así, solo están divirtiéndose.

—Es cierto, Pataki —apoyó Gerald.

—El otro día estuvimos toda la noche jugando al LoL —recordó Phoebe.

—¡Dios! —exclamó la rubia— Es un término nada más, están muy tediosos esta noche.

—Helga tiene una forma de expresarse… muy molesta y poco convencional —murmuró Arnold— pero es su forma de ser…

—¿Eso es un insulto? —preguntó Helga con una ceja alzada.

—Es un cumplido a medias —contestó el rubio con una sonrisa.

La ojiazul no pudo evitar reír.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, inmediatamente el alboroto llegó a sus oídos. Inesperadamente, el lugar estaba más lleno que antes, por lo que Helga frunció el ceño y golpeó a cualquiera que le bloqueara el paso. Bajaron las escaleras y cada uno tomó un pequeño vaso de cinco centímetros de alto con contenido color transparente que estaba en la mesa de bebidas. Arnold observó curioso y lo olió. El ardor le nubló la vista y frunció la nariz, disgustado. Sin embargo, Gerald gritó _"¡Fondo!"_ y todos, excepto él, tomaron el líquido de golpe.

—Ah, vodka —anunció Phoebe mientras se estremecía.

—Es de naranja, Arnold —animó Lila—. Pruébalo.

Pero antes de que pudiera apoyar sus labios en la abertura superior del vaso, Helga se lo quitó.

—No lo hará —y antes de que él pudiera arrebatárselo, se lo bebió.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó molesto.

—Impido que seas el hazmerreír de este lugar, Arnoldo. No seas idiota, no puedes tomar vodka.

Se sentía como un niño pequeño y estúpido. Se molestó, él podía hacer lo que quisiera. El papel mamá-Helga le parecía absurdo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no estoy segura si soportarías su grado de alcohol —ambos fruncieron el ceño pero ella finalmente suspiró resignada—. Si vas a hacerlo que sea suave. Como una cerveza o tal vez un poco de whisky mezclado con algún tipo de jugo, qué se yo.

Esa preocupación hizo que le diera un hormigueo en el cuerpo. Helga lo miraba con las cejas alzadas mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Sentía su mirada más firme que nunca. Estaba inquieta y no despegó la vista de ella, declarándole la guerra. La situación era irracional, él lo sabía. ¿Ella cuidando de él? ¿Responsabilizándose? La chica caminó volvió a la mesa de bebidas y agarró una botella de color marrón.

—Cerveza —anunció—. No lo tomes de golpe, da pequeños sorbos, y si puedes hazlo durar toda la noche.

—Pataki, ¿eres su madre? Deja que se divierta —regañó Gerald.

Ella se limitó a darle un golpe en el pecho mientras desaparecía por la pista de baile.

—Vamos a bailar —animó la japonesa.

Agarró la mano de su novio y se adentraron a la muchedumbre.

—Vamos, Arnold —la pelirroja lo tomó dulcemente del codo.

El chico caminó incómodo hasta el centro de la pista y miró a las personas que se movían animadamente al compás de la música. Se movió nervioso y cambió el peso de su cuerpo al otro pie. Observó a Lila que se movía delicadamente a su alrededor, moviendo su cuerpo como si de ello dependiera su vida. Se veía tan frágil e inalcanzable… Arnie tenía suerte.

—¡Baila! —alentó— ¡Es muy divertido!

Arnold quería irse de allí. No sabía bailar, nunca lo había hecho. No del modo en el que lo hacían en esa fiesta, por lo menos. Todos saltaban mientras agitaban las cabezas y se meneaban haciendo predominante del contacto físico directo. Exhaló para armarse valor y tomó un pequeño sorbo de la bebida que se hallaba en su mano. La cerveza era amarga, y la espuma era considerablemente ligera, la bebida estaba helada y pasó por su garganta fácilmente. No fue tan complicado como se lo imaginó. Helga estaba exagerando, seguramente. Según él era imposible ponerse ebrio con esa bebida. De hecho, le gustó. Tomó otro sorbo más largo y se meció en su lugar mientras su cuerpo adquiría movimiento.

Su interior racional casi lo obligó a parar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué bebía? Él jamás se había interesado en el comportamiento "beneficioso" que brindaba el alcohol: _"te vuelve más eufórico", "¿no tienes amigos? El alcohol te vuelve un ser social", "te relaja", "tienes más confianza". _Nunca había pensando en embriagarse, sabía que esos _pros_ se volverían _contras. _

Sin embargo, otra voz sonó en su cabeza. Él no quería alcoholizarse, sólo quería probar. Nada más, no habría accidentes, no habría malas conductas. Nada cambiaría en él.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, tomó otro trago y comenzó a bailar con Lila.

Cuando se terminó la botella, fue hacia la mesa y buscó lo que quiso probar desde el inicio.

Vodka.

No estaba Helga con él, así que no tendría regaños por parte de ella. Había desaparecido hace dos horas y nadie sabía sobre su paradero. Se sirvió en un pequeño vaso y lo revolvió con movimientos circulares.

—¿Crees que es buena idea, Arnold? —preguntó una voz.

—Creo que tengo una buena tolerancia a las bebidas alcohólicas —alardeó.

—No creo que esté bien… —opinó la pelirroja— Helga dijo que era tu primera vez, no es correcto.

—Lila, no pasará nada.

—Por favor, Arnold —rogó.

El rubio dio media vuelta y miró la cara de su cuñada. Tenía un semblante preocupado, ligeramente tierno y sus enormes ojos maquillados lo veían inquietos.

—De acuerdo —aceptó.

Se dejó llevar al sillón que compartía junto a Gerald y Phoebe. Se sentía mareado y ligeramente perdido. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se excusó para ir al baño. Pero antes de ir allá para verse en el espejo, tomó un chupito de la mesa de bebidas y dejó que el contenido le quemara la garganta.

Tosió fuertemente, y sintió un calor en el pecho ligeramente cómodo.

—Creí haberte dicho que no tomaras —la presencia de Helga fue repentina. Tanto que le asustó, pero en lugar de mostrar sorpresa, se carcajeó.

—No tomé vodka.

—Tomaste vodka mezclado con licor de frutilla. Mucho peor.

La rubia tenía el entrecejo fruncido y caminó con él hacia el segundo piso.

—No eres mi protectora, Helga. Puedes divertirte y puedo divertirme —miró todas las puertas confundido—. ¿Y el baño?

—Me divierto molestándote —se justificó—. Te llevaré al baño.

—¿Me encerrarás ahí, Helga? —preguntó divertido— ¿Tengo que temer por mi vida? ¿Me torturarás de dolor o de plac…

—Cierra la boca, Arnoldo. Tomaste una botella de cerveza y un chupito, y ya estás ebrio. No fue buena idea traerte aquí —trató de esconder su sonrojo. Abrió la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo y empujó al chico dentro del cuarto. Acto seguido, cerró de un portazo y lo dejó solo.

Arnold caminó lentamente hacia el lavabo y se mojó la cara para despabilarse. Seguramente eran las doce de la noche y sentía el cuerpo pesado a causa del sueño. Miró el reflejo que mostraba el gran espejo y definitivamente se lo veía muy exhausto. Trató de no bostezar y salió al pasillo.

—¿Terminaste? —cuestionó la ojiazul mientras lo estudiaba con la mirada.

—Sí, y no me mires de esa forma. Me incomoda —confesó.

Ella se mofó mientras le revolvía el cabello con su mano derecha y golpeó su costado de manera amistosa.

Increíblemente, a él le fastidió eso. Agarró el brazo de Helga y lo mantuvo a una distancia considerada.

—Quieta —previno.

—No me mandas, cabeza de balón —le dijo mientras se liberaba, pero el cosquilleo cálido en su muñeca por el tacto de él recién desapareció cuando se reunieron con todos sus amigos.

—¿Helga? —preguntó Phoebe— ¿En dónde estabas?

—Por ahí —no quiso dar muchos detalles.

Su mejor amiga iba a interrogarla una vez más, pero Rhonda se acercó y les sonrió.

—¿La están pasando bien?

—¡Si, Rhonda! —exclamó Lila

—Me alegro —miró a Helga y alzó una ceja—: ¿En dónde estabas?

_Genial, lo que faltaba._

—Por ahí —repitió.

—Pataki debe esconderse en algún lado, Rhonda —cuchicheó Gerald—. Deberías contratar a alguien para vigilar que no lo haga. A veces pensamos que se la tragó la tierra.

—Claro, cabeza de cepillo. Si te percatas de mi ausencia al día siguiente…

—Para tu información, Helga…

—No peleen —intervino Arnold mientras bebía del vaso de Lila.

—Deberías cuidar a tu amigo, ¡podría beberse hasta el agua de un florero por estar borracho! —gritó Helga.

—¡Tú estabas cuidándolo! ¡Además, es bastante mayor para una niñera!

—Tiene razón, sé cuidarme solo —interrumpió el susodicho de nuevo. Abrazó por los hombros a Gerald para darle su apoyo.

—Como sea —murmuró fastidiada.

—Voy a buscar bebida —anunció Rhonda como si nunca los hubiera escuchado pelear—. ¿Quieren?

Todos asintieron.

—En un rato jugaremos al _"Juego de la Botella" _—informó cuando entregó a cada uno su correspondiente vaso— Cuando el lugar quede medio vacío, les avisaré.

Sin embargo, a pesar que afirmaron y agradecieron por el aviso, nadie jugaría. Lila tenía a Arnie, Phoebe y Gerald eran pareja. Mientras que Arnold era demasiado tímido para besar a cualquier chica sin compromiso alguno. Llamarlo anticuado sería apropiado, pero no lo haría cambiar de opinión.

Helga, por su parte, se había negado rotundamente apenas Rhonda le avisó, hace una hora y media.

—¡Fondo! —gritó el pelinegro y todos, sin excepción, bebieron al mismo tiempo.

—¡Ron! —exclamaron las chicas y por el ardor de la garganta, tosieron fuertemente.

Si Arnold se sentía mareado hace unos instantes, definitivamente en ese momento se sentía peor. La habitación daba leves vueltas, podía soportarlo pero se encontró con unas increíbles ganas de sentarse y cerrar los ojos hasta el otro día.

Se sintió menos estúpido cuando advirtió que todos a su alrededor estaban igual. Phoebe se reía incontrolablemente junto a Lila y Gerald peleaba con Helga aunque en sus caras se notaba la diversión.

Caminó unos cortos pasos hacia la pelirroja y la abrazó.

Lila se mostró confundida, pero igualmente, le devolvió el gesto.

"_No es igual que abrazar a Helg…"_

—¿Estás bien, Arnold? —su voz sonó vacilante.

—Sí, Lila. Eres muy amable —confesó.

—¡Oh, tu igual!

Se separó de ella y caminó hacia Gerald.

—Hermano, estoy cansado —confesó el pelinegro.

—Yo también —admitió.

Helga miraba la escena intranquila y perturbada. Definitivamente, aunque ella se sentía mareada, todos estaban peor. Se preguntó si tenía que meterse en la representación de mamá-Helga o debería dejarlos estar.

Se sentó. Los dejaría estar. Decidió que si las cosas se iban de control, intervendría. No obstante, siempre que iban a alguna fiesta de Rhonda Wellington Lloyd terminaban de esa manera, todos abrazándose y declarándose el cariño que se tenían, aunque la reciente participación de Arnold la impactó. El dulce y afable Arnold estaba medio borracho frente a ella.

Nunca creyó que vería eso en vivo y en directo. No estaba fascinada, ni divertida, pero tampoco quería morirse por presenciar tal comportamiento. Solamente no quería que de un momento a otro, el rubio comenzara a cantar mientras hacía un striptease al frente de todos.

Pero la voz de él la sacó de sus meditaciones.

—Helga, bailemos.

No fue una petición, ni una solicitud. Mucho menos un ruego ni una súplica.

Fue una orden, una demanda.

Y antes de poder negarse, Arnold ya la arrastraba a la pista de baile.


	8. Octavo Capítulo

**Disclaimer: **_¡Oye Arnold!_ no me pertenece en absoluto. Esta maravillosa serie animada le pertenece a Nickelodeon y al gran genio, Craig Bartlett, yo solamente uso mi imaginación y le pido prestado sus grandiosos personajes.

**Aclaración: **No soy escritora, solo soy una persona que quiere darle aún más vida a estos dibujos animados. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo es pura satisfacción personal.

**Summary:** Decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad por que la primera fue un desastre. En pocas palabras: los papeles abusiva-víctima ya no funcionaban más y tratar de ser amigos parecía un buen plan, pero Helga era una persona increíblemente compleja llena de enigmas, y Arnold sin saberlo, se obsesionó tratando de entenderla.

* * *

><p><strong>Octavo Capítulo.<strong>

Nunca imaginó que la piel de Helga fuese tan suave. Ni en sus sueños había fantaseado con tocarla, ni tampoco tuvo el deseo de hacerlo. Hasta ahora. Tocar su brazo por unos segundos o agarrarla de las muñecas por un minuto no se comparaba con entrelazar los dedos femeninos con los suyos.

Ella se movía deliciosamente sin separarse de él y de alguna manera, lo hacía sentir poderoso. El privilegio de oler su cabello sin restricción alguna, el tomar su cintura necesariamente, el gozar de su compañía sabiendo que todos los veían… Arnold estaba demasiado mareado, de todos modos. La sensación de tenerla cerca era increíblemente encantadora y podía sentirla con más fuerza sin ningún pudor, pero a la vez, creía encontrarse en un letargo que no lo dejaba disfrutar del todo.

La voz racional en su cabeza se encontraba débil. Aunque podía escucharla como un susurro al viento. "_Esto está mal._ _Todo está mal."_ La rubia que se encontraba entre sus brazos era su amiga. Se estaba dejando llevar por sus hormonas, y éstas lo conducían a confundir sus sentimientos y sus emociones. Se sentía culpable por eso. Pero en contraparte, la voz ilógica sonó con más fuerza. "_No importa. Ella tiene sus sentimientos en claro, solo están bailando. No importa. No importa."_

El olor a frambuesa inundó sus sentidos cuando Helga giró entre sus brazos provocando el choque de sus cuerpos.

Estaba borracho. Era un hecho.

Sus pensamientos y acciones ya no coordinaban con su realidad.

—Tu pelo huele bien —admitió.

Ella no dudó en desternillarse.

—Estás ebrio —informó.

—Eso es mentira —negó el rubio con una sonrisa.

Permanecieron callados, sintiendo la melodía y la letra. Lucharon entre pasos de baile y miradas divertidas durante minutos. Arnold no los contó pero notó que la gente se iba marchando, dejando la mansión casi deshabitada.

Lila anunció que iba a dormir unos minutos en _"El Gran Salón de los Raros"_, que a esa altura de la noche debería haber estado más que vacío. Sus mejores amigos habían desaparecido y no querían preguntar su ubicación, ya que solo atraería malos pensamientos.

Se dedicaron a bailar hasta quedar exhaustos.

—Estoy cansada —murmuró mientras se sentaba en el sillón y cerraba los ojos.

Arnold se sentó junto a ella y se permitió examinar cada aspecto en la cara de la muchacha: su nariz redonda, su dulce rostro esférico, sus párpados maquillados de color negro, su maquillaje corrido a causa del sudor, sus mejillas coloradas, su cabello despeinado… Escuchó un pequeño gemido por parte de ella mientras estiraba sus brazos y él necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no estremecerse.

—Yo también.

Ella bostezó y se levantó para caminar hacia la mesa de comidas, agarró un recipiente lleno de chocolates. Volvió a su lugar y acto seguido se metió un puñado del cacao dulce en la boca.

El rubio miró la hora en su teléfono. Las tres y media. El tiempo había pasado volando gracias a su estado eufórico y vehemente. Entendía el por qué Lila había decidido ir a descansar, su cuerpo le estaba pasando factura a él también. No tenía ganas de levantarse, ni siquiera quería parpadear. Se limitó a observar como en una esquina de la habitación un grupo de adolescentes veían girar una botella de cerveza. Gritaban divertidos, reían animados y se besaban mientras todo el grupo aplaudía emocionado.

—Es una idiotez —escuchó murmurar a Helga, su voz era débil y somnolienta—. El juego ese, es una idiotez.

—Les divierte —defendió Arnold.

—¿A ti te divierte?

—No lo sé… —admitió— Nunca lo he jugado.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces?

No se le escapó la coyuntura. Helga lo trataba amablemente una vez más. Tal vez no con palabras tiernas y dulces, pero no había que ser muy inteligente ni estar muy sobrio para entender que estaba en su modo cordial.

—No lo sé…

—Esa es una respuesta muy poco ambiciosa.

—Lo sé.

—En fin, no se puede obtener todo en la vida —murmuró Helga con una risita mientras se levantaba para marcharse de allí.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Arnold, curioso.

—A alguna habitación, voy a dormir un rato.

El ojiverde no quería quedarse solo. Por eso, no controló sus palabras.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Quiso golpearse. ¿¡En serio había dicho eso!? ¡Estaba tan semidormido! Tal vez un poco bebido, pero no justificaba el hecho de haber sonado tan poco caballeroso. Enrojeció y antes de poder retractarse, Helga se carcajeaba de manera cruel.

—Quise de… que, cir —tartamudeó Arnold provocando que la rubia se burlara más— Quise, me expresé… no sé, quiero… acompañarte.

—No soy tonta, Arnoldo. Sé lo que tratabas de decir —rodó los ojos—. Vamos.

En consecuencia, a ambos les comenzó a palpitar el corazón de forma fuerte y acelerada. Compartirían la cama, descansarían… _juntos._

Dormirían _juntos_.

Los dos transitaron el gran pasillo lentamente, pues sus fuerzas para caminar estaban casi extinguidas. Todas las puertas estaban cerradas, pero las ocupadas tenían algo en la perilla como una corbata, un sombrero de cotillón y hasta un paquete de un condón al puro estilo de una serie estadounidense. Las primeras cinco habitaciones estaban en uso, finalmente, llegaron a la que estaba al lado del baño y entraron.

Iluminado por la luna, el cuarto estaba vacío, por supuesto. De personas por lo menos, porque era un chiquero, repleto de vasos de plástico vacíos, empaques de comida y las sábanas se encontraban en el suelo. A ninguno le importó y quedó claro, porque se dejaron caer en el colchón sabiendo que si se ponían a ordenar el alboroto probablemente terminarían en el suelo por la ausencia de lozanía.

—Dormiría para siempre… —comentó él.

—Yo también… ¿te has divertido?

Arnold la miró. Su tez se veía perfecta por la luz de la luna.

Sacudió su cabeza ante ese pensamiento.

—Sí, fue entretenido.

—Principalmente por el hecho del alcohol.

—Quizás.

—No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho —la voz de Helga era una clara muestra de enojo.

—No tiene nada de malo —se defendió.

—¡Claro que sí! —explotó— ¡Era tu primera vez! ¡Pudiste haberte hecho daño!

—¿Preocupada por mí, Helga? —alzó una ceja, desafiante— ¿Desde cuándo?

Ahí estaba su error. Helga G. Pataki había metido la pata de forma descomunal. No podía mostrarse buena frente a él, no podía mostrarse piadosa ni tampoco neurótica por los actos del rubio. Se mordió el labio, tanto que hasta creyó que la sangre brotaba por la delicada piel.

Agradeció su buena fortuna al notar que ambos miraban hacia el techo.

—Sería un gran lío luego explicarle a los médicos que te perforaste el estómago por ser tan inexperto, o razonar con tus padres para decirles que estabas tan ebrio que cometiste alguna estupidez. ¿Y si no estábamos? ¿Y si te dejabas influenciar por alguna chica para tener relaciones y no usaban protección? —él se sonrojó pero la voz femenina no paró— ¿Y si te sucedía algo, como caerte por las escaleras? ¿Si desaparecías del mapa al ir a casa?

Arnold esperó a que terminara. Finalmente cuando el silencio los abrazó, lanzó una sonora carcajada.

—Helga, exageras.

Ella apretó sus puños para no dirigirlos al el mentón del ojiverde.

—Olvídalo, Arnoldo —exigió.

Por supuesto que no lo iba a olvidar. _Preocupación. _La primera muestra de interés que ella mostraba hacia él. Por muy tonto que parezca, siempre creyó que si algún día llegaba a pasarle algo malo, Helga sería la última en lamentarlo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado y su corazón saltó sorpresivamente. Se preguntó cómo actuaría su "_él"_ de nueve años si viera como ambos compartían la cama.

Arnold dio medio giro, dejando su cuerpo de costado solo para verla cómodo sin morirse por tortícolis. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido era ligeramente gracioso aunque también se la notaba pacífica.

No supo por qué, pero agarró un mechón del largo cabello color oro y se lo llevó a la nariz. En respuesta, Helga abrió los ojos de golpe y se tensó notablemente.

—¿Qu… qué haces? —preguntó dudosa.

—Hace unos instantes dije que tu cabello olía bien… ¿Usas algún tipo de shampoo en específico?

Ella alzó una ceja, queriendo adivinar si se trataba de una broma.

—Sí —respondió—. Yo… uso el shampoo _Suave_.

—Olor a frambuesa, ¿uh? —Arnold sonrió—. Me gusta.

—¿Gracias? —su agradecimiento sonó dubitativo. La situación era confusa, ¿desde cuándo alguien se percataba el olor de su cabello? ¿Existía gente que hacía eso?

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —su voz había sonado como un suave murmullo, y la rubia se dio cuenta de que podría dormir toda la noche escuchando ese sonido ya que la tranquilizaba y la sumergía en un dulce adormecimiento. Las palabras que propiciaban sus labios era una muestra de una agradable melodía.

Helga se sentía en un lecho de inconciencia y por ello no pudo ponerse a la defensiva a tiempo. No había logrado entender lo que Arnold había dicho y por alguna razón, no podía separar las palabras para formar una oración coherente en su cerebro, se obligó a poner atención pero no pudo. Instintivamente asintió levemente con la cabeza, solamente por el placer de oírlo hablar.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Sintió como la sacaban del dulce estado en el que se encontraba y se imaginó como le tiraban un balde de agua congelada. Se paralizó. De pronto, rogó a los cielos que se tratara de una treta de su cerebro o que por lo menos, Arnold no estuviera cuestionando lo que guardó hace tantos años.

—¿Por qué hice qué?

—¿Por qué rompiste nuestra promesa? —y como si fuera posible, en el mismo momento en que terminó de hablar sintió como se rompió. No supo si fue su pecho, su corazón, su cabeza… Solo tenía claro que algo en él se había destrozado. Era la primera vez que le preguntaba a Helga directamente, era la primera vez que dejaba salir la pregunta que tanto lo había consumido.

La rubia estaba del mismo modo. Quería levantarse y gritar. Quería correr. Quería escapar. Pero los músculos no le respondían. Estaba tan cansada que apenas pudo sentarse en la esquina de la cama.

—Dijiste que estabas dispuesto a olvidar todo —contestó brutal.

—Lo dije —afirmó el ojiverde—, pero no puedo.

—¿Me engañaste?

El abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Eso había hecho? Su primera reacción fue contestar negativamente, pero su mente generó posibles motivos del por qué la había engañado. Era cierto. La había engañado. A sí mismo, también.

—No —mintió descaradamente, con temor de perder la reciente amistad.

—¿Entonces?

—Era una duda —respondió y se forzó por sonar desinteresado—. Ambos dijimos que íbamos a intentar ser amigos, esa idea me parece perfecta. Solamente creía que si llegábamos a tener una relación cordial, que sea desde una base cero.

—La base cero de nuestra relación cordial es el olvido —ella se recostó cuando su cuerpo empezó a pesarle—. No lo olvides.

Se quedaron callados. Los minutos pasaron y por alguna razón, aunque no podían moverse ni hablar, tampoco podían dormirse. Los ojos de ambos estaban abiertos, y concentraban su mirada en el blanco techo.

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —el murmullo de Arnold salió dudoso, temiendo despertar la parte iracunda que vivía en ella.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —repitió.

—¿Y esa pregunta por qué? —la lógica de Helga le decía que él seguiría con la insistencia sobre ese tema, sin embargo, la pregunta la dejó sorprendida.

—Si soy tu amigo debo que conocer las cosas básicas sobre ti —comentó como si fuera obvio—. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —preguntó por tercera vez.

—El morado —respondió natural, al notar que no habría problema si lo decía— y también el rosa… ¿el tuyo?

Tenía el presentimiento de que el rosa sería la respuesta. No había que ser un genio para saber que Helga había usado ese color toda su vida, en las jardineras, en los vestidos, en los pijamas… El morado, de alguna forma también se la veía venir. Helga en la adolescencia usaba en su mayoría, ropa de esos dos colores, alternándolos o combinándolos. Él no se lo iba a decir, pero ambos hacían su piel brillar.

—El azul —susurró viendo sus ojos.

Helga se removió incómoda, tratando inútilmente de que de esa forma, él la liberara de la intensidad de su mirada.

—También el naranja —añadió rápidamente mientras cerraba los ojos— ¿Tu día favorito de la semana?

—Ninguno —cortó.

—Eso no es posible… —contradijo el rubio y al mismo tiempo sus pestañas se elevaron— Al menos dime tu día de la semana menos odiado…

—El sábado.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sí —atajó.

La espesa nube del silencio los rodeó a ambos de nuevo.

—Deberíamos irnos… —Arnold ofreció luego de varios minutos. La verdad era que no se quería ir. Estaba muy cómodo, y su instinto le decía que seguramente, la cama estaba elaborada un material demasiado costoso y de alta calidad. Su espalda se sentía en las nubes. No obstante, sabía que no podía quedarse toda la noche.

Gerald y Phoebe no habían mostrado signo de vida, y se preguntó si ya se habían marchado.

—Estoy cómoda —murmuró somnolienta la ojiazul y se aproximó más a él.

—Yo también, pero Lila seguramente no… —dudó.

—Oh, no te preocupes por ella, cabeza de balón. Seguramente debe estar en una habitación —explicó indiferente—. No es la primera vez que nos quedamos aquí, usualmente, Rhonda nos deja una habitación a las dos para que descansemos, así nos vamos seguras por la mañana.

—Es muy amable de su parte…

—Sí, la princesa puede ser muy buena. En fin, Lila se queda toda la noche durmiendo, y yo la acompaño por la mañana a su casa.

—Tú también eres amable.

—Como sea —respondió ecuánime—. Si quieres podemos irnos. Tendría que despertarla.

La incertidumbre era palpable, por un lado no quería irse. Tenía sueño, y la cama en la que reposaba su cuerpo era el cielo. La chica de su lado era su amiga, así que no corría peligro de ser asesinado, ni mucho menos. Además, tendrían que irse caminando si Gerald se había marchado, y era muy peligroso.

Por otra parte. Quería llegar a casa y dormir tranquilamente. ¿Sus padres estarían esperándolo? Él les había dicho que seguramente se quedaría en casa de Gerald. Pero vamos de nuevo con su desaparición. Lo mataría cuando lo encontrara.

—¿Te parece si nos quedamos? En tu casa no te espera nadie, ¿no?

—No, no me espera nadie —respondió la rubia duramente.

Por muy dormido que estuviera, no se le escapó el tono que utilizó Helga. Era frío como el hielo y afilado como una navaja, sin embargo, también notó un deje de dolor en esa oración. ¿Por qué sería? ¿Le pasaría algo?

—¿Y tus padres?

Ella se quedó callada por un largo tiempo, esperando dormirse de repente o por lo menos, que Arnold interpretara su silencio como una pregunta inconclusa. No quería contestarle, pero sentía su mirada sobre ella. Él no se retractaría.

—No están —evadió el tema, casi con profesionalidad—. Se fueron, regresarán en unos días.

Esperó a que Arnold no le preguntara "¿En dónde?", porque no sabría que contestarle. No tenía idea, simplemente encontró una nota en el refrigerador que decía que se iban de viaje hasta el martes, 50 dólares para sobrevivir por cuatro días y el silencio de una casa vacía.

—¡¿Y te dejaron sola?! —preguntó anonadado.

Esa pregunta la tomó desprevenida. No se esperó tanto interés por el simple motivo de que sus padres la dejaran a su suerte. Se tragó la mueca de sorpresa y se obligó a contestar.

—Estoy a punto de cumplir 18. Además, siempre me he cuidado sola.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?

Él siempre se había preguntado el por qué los padres de Helga la ignoraban tanto. La presionaban con su indiferencia y la volvían tosca y hostil.

Arnold quería conocer todo de ella y gracias al alcohol que permanecía en su organismo se descubrió mucho más osado y atrevido. También lo hacía más liberal. Era extraño que algo dañino trajera al principio beneficios.

—¿Hablar sobre qué? —preguntó burlona la ojiazul.

—Sobre… —balbuceó— ¿tus padres?

En respuesta, Helga se limitó a carcajearse sombríamente.

—No hay nada de que hablar, camarón con pelos.

—¿Y por qué no? —la desafió.

—Porque no te interesa.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Porque no hay nada que me interese contar —corrigió.

Arnold rodó los ojos, un poco fastidiado. Comenzó a aburrirse y el sueño ya se le había ido por completo. Cuando se levantó, la miró y ella le devolvió la mirada, curiosa.

—Estoy aburrido —declaró—. Iré por bebida.

Pero antes de que saliera por la puerta, Helga ya le había bloqueado el camino.

—Oh, oh, oh, ¡para, cabeza de balón! ¿Qué tipo de bebida? —preguntó inquisitiva.

—Alcohol —contestó con obviedad.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —exclamó furiosa— ¡Sigues borracho!

Era cierto, Arnold caminaba tambaleante, como si el piso sufriera algún tipo de terremoto. Hasta incluso, parado se movía de esa forma. Cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo en cada pie y tenía las manos rígidas a los lados de su cuerpo, preparados para detener una caída si se llegaba a tropezar.

Ella lo empujó y en consecuencia cayó sobre la cama totalmente estirado. Su cara mostraba asombro y nerviosismo, no se esperaba esa acción por parte de ella. Se le secó la garganta y un cosquilleo inesperado corrió por sus venas. Se estremeció. Sus extremidades tenían una sensación caliente que lo asustó, quiso sentarse y exigir explicaciones pero Helga ya estaba sobre él. Estaba todavía guiada por los efectos del alcohol y era notorio. Aun así, eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaba sentada sobre los muslos del rubio, y él no pudo evitar calcular la cercanía entre ambos. Helga usó sus manos y las colocó en los hombros del chico para que evitara escapar.

—No te vas para ningún lado, melenudo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autora: <strong>Quiero pedir perdón por no subir capítulo. Se me fue el internet y ahora recién volvió. Si puedo intervenir, esa fue la última muestra de irresponsabilidad hacia mi historia.

¡Saludos y gracias por apoyarme!


	9. Noveno Capítulo

**Disclaimer: **_¡Oye Arnold!_ no me pertenece en absoluto. Esta maravillosa serie animada le pertenece a Nickelodeon y al gran genio, Craig Bartlett, yo solamente uso mi imaginación y le pido prestado sus grandiosos personajes.

**Aclaración: **No soy escritora, solo soy una persona que quiere darle aún más vida a estos dibujos animados. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo es pura satisfacción personal.

**Summary:** Decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad por que la primera fue un desastre. En pocas palabras: los papeles abusiva-víctima ya no funcionaban más y tratar de ser amigos parecía un buen plan, pero Helga era una persona increíblemente compleja llena de enigmas, y Arnold sin saberlo, se obsesionó tratando de entenderla.

* * *

><p><strong>Noveno Capítulo.<strong>

—¿Sabes, zopenco? No me gusta para nada tener que actuar como tu madre, así que te recomiendo que comiences a portarte bien, ¿qué sucedió con el _dulce_ samaritano que siempre se comportaba como un idiota que no comprendía el "comportarse mal"?

Arnold escuchó cada palabra y las procesó. Definitivamente, la rubia no podría ocupar el papel de madre, sería ilógico comparándolo con todos los problemas en los que se metía diariamente. Aun así, eso no le importó y se centró en una palabra que Helga dijo sin darse cuenta de su verdadero significado.

—¿Dulce samaritano, uh? —sonrió, soberbio—. ¿Así que… soy _dulce_?

Ella gruñó de frustración. La versión ebria de Arnold Shortman era insoportable, maldita sea. Ella se levantó e inconscientemente el ojiverde se lamentó por ello. Estaba muy cómodo.

—Para los demás —aclaró ella mientras se mordía el labio—. En lo personal, odio lo dulce. En las comidas, y mucho más en las personas. No te ilusiones.

—¿Lo odias? ¿Entonces por qué amas tantos los chocolates?

No era una pregunta inocente. Sabía que Helga se había envuelto en su capa protectora y solamente quería sacarla de ahí. Sabía que ella amaba los dulces, como los alfajores o las gomitas, y más aún los chocolates. Los comía a todas horas, cuando él la observaba en clase, la mayoría de las ocasiones la veía comiendo.

—¿Y tú que sabes?

Quiso decirle que la había observado incontables veces, pero se vería muy acosador. Así que, por instinto, inventó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—A la mayoría de las chicas les gusta… —suspiró luego de acomodarse para que la rubia se acostara a su lado.

—Estás diciendo que soy como todas las chicas —aclaró Helga con voz neutral. Él no supo que contestar, ¿era algo malo?, ¿algo bueno?

¿Moriría si respondía afirmativamente?

Ella seguía parada al lado de la cama, no podía leer su reacción.

—¿Tengo qué contestar a eso? —murmuró nervioso. Su cabeza iba a sobrecalentarse si estudiaba las distintas maneras de responder de forma que ella no se molestara. No sabía realmente el motivo, pero le estaba doliendo la cabeza.

—No —dijo ella mientras reía y se recostaba a su lado—. Es muy gracioso cuando te estresas, parece que piensas tanto que tus neuronas mueren en un segundo…

—Ja. Ja. Ja —Arnold tenía un semblante de seriedad, sin embargo, al notar la sonrisa de la rubia, las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron unos milímetros.

Le gustaba estar de esa manera con ella. Se recordó todas las veces en dónde quiso ser su amigo y ella no se lo había permitido, ¿qué hubiera pasado si eran íntimos desde pequeños? ¿Cambiaría algo? Siempre supo que Helga era amable y dulce cuando se lo proponía, y que evidentemente, si ella dejaba de estar siempre a la defensiva, podrían entablar una conversación normal y agradable. Se lamentó cuando se percató del tiempo que les costó estar de esa forma. Ya pronto cumplirían los dieciocho y cada quién iría por su camino, siguiendo una carrera universitaria. Todos se separarían, bueno _todos… _Sus amigos se separarían, ¿se distanciarían de él?

—Me gusta estar así contigo.

Sorpresivamente, no fue la voz de Arnold la que retumbó entre las paredes. Fue el dulce susurro tímido pero firme de la rubia, que ahora observaba hacia otro lado para evitar su mirada. Ambos sonrojados, carraspearon. Él no se lo esperaba, no viniendo de ella. Todavía le dejaba una extraña sensación en el cuerpo cada vez que Helga decía lo que en verdad pensaba aunque fuera dulce, sin embargo, le gustaba. Trató de evitar el pensamiento de que seguramente le decía aquello porque estaba borracha.

—A mi también.

—Lo sé —ella soltó una risa soberbia.

Definitivamente no. Nunca se hubiera imaginado terminar con ella de esa forma. Porque por una parte, a sus nueve años de edad, veía a Helga como una niña infinitamente fastidiosa. ¿Siempre tenía que ser tan violenta? Parecía que sí. Había logrado que toda su infancia fuera de alguna forma, insoportable. Los abusos por parte de ella fueron cansadores hasta extremos ilimitados, y por suerte, él era paciente. Soportó meses de bromas e insultos, dándole como razón el saber que así era su personalidad, o parte de ella, al menos. También tenía claro que era una cáscara, un refugio. Eso lo supo después de poco tiempo, porque aún recordaba a la dulce niña que estaba sola bajo la lluvia el día que comenzaron el kínder.

Siempre le había dado más atención a Helga que a cualquier persona que conociera, aunque no lo hubiera admitido en ese tiempo. Siempre había tenido interés sobre el misterio que la chica emanaba y la seguridad que profesaba. Era inquietante, aunque por supuesto, trató de ignorarlo.

El punto es que, nunca se hubiera imaginado siendo amigo de Helga G. Pataki —o intentándolo— por el simple motivo de que ella nunca se lo había permitido por más que él hubiera insistido. Además, en realidad, nunca había querido tener una _amistad _con Helga. Solamente quería paz, y decirlo de esa manera, sonaba demasiado falso. Pero era verdad. En su infancia, sabía que si Helga era buena y amable con él, su vida sería mucho más sencilla. Beneficios. Era cuestión de beneficios.

Se dio cuenta de que tal vez, siempre imaginó a Helga como un trámite.

Conocer a una niña interesante habría hecho que esa etapa fuera mucho más entretenida, pero no veía la obligación de ser un amigo de verdad para ella.

Demasiado calculador, demasiado conspirador.

Pero luego, dejó de pensar de esa manera. Luego de saber que en realidad, ella podría ser tratable en algunos momentos cuando dejaba caer esa barrera. Luego de entender, de que sí, ella podría ser cargante pero también comprensiva. Y se descubrió contándole sus secretos o temores —aquellos que nunca confesó a Gerald— y su interior sentía una irremplazable tranquilidad que lograba en confiar mucho más en ella. Una tranquilidad curiosa y adictiva.

Y ese pensamiento dejó su cabeza cuando viajaron a San Lorenzo.

—Ya no tengo sueño —comentó Helga mientras se levantaba y miraba su reloj—. Son recién las cuatro de la madrugada, iré por chocolates.

Se levantó rápidamente y como consecuencia se mareó pero lo disimuló bien.

—Podrías traer bebida.

Helga estuvo a punto de interrumpir, pero él se adelantó.

—Sé que me darás un sermón sobre lo inexperto que soy, lo mal que me va a hacer, lo vulnerable que me convertiré frente al sexo y blah, blah, blah —la rubia entrecerró los ojos—, pero ya soy mayor. No soy un niño y además, estás para cuidarme.

Ella frunció el ceño, meditabunda. No le agradaba la idea de un Arnold más borracho, pero no era correcto tampoco, prohibírselo. Él no era nada suyo, no tenían la suficiente confianza para que ambos pudieran impedirse cosas. No tenían que pedir permiso ni mucho menos, enojarse por ello. Pero si el rubio le daba su consentimiento para cuidarlo, no lo defraudaría.

—Tres botellas de cerveza —propuso ella—. Compartiremos la tercera. ¿Algo más?

—Sí, una pregunta para hacer —Arnold sonrió petulante—, ¿no era que no te gustaban los dulces?

Ella abrió la boca, sorprendida y le dio la espalda. Tuvo que recobrar la compostura y a la vez, inventar una excusa.

—Lo modifico. No me gusta lo dulce en _Arnold's._

—Uh, así que… me prefieres salvaje y peligroso.

Lo volteó a ver, incrédula. La seguridad de Arnold fue arrolladora y su tono de broma evidente, pero una voz en su cabeza le afirmó que no toda esa oración buscaba divertir, aún así, desapareció por el umbral de la puerta riendo nerviosa.

Era indiscutible, Arnold Shortman nunca pensó que se divertiría tanto junto a ella.

Luego de que Helga volvió con tres cervezas y cuatro bolsas llenas de discos de chocolate de menta y uva en sus brazos, le explicó que se había encontrado con Phoebe.

—Tenía su blusa al revés —se estremeció— y escuché la voz de Gerald en una de las habitaciones.

Él lanzó una carcajada incluso sabiendo que hubiera reaccionando de la misma manera si estuviera en su lugar.

—¡Fue horrible! —chilló ella, espantada—. ¡Gritó: "Gatita mimosa, aún no he acabado contigo"! ¡No podré verlo a la cara nunca más! ¡Y Phoebe no hizo nada, en absoluto me ayudó a superar el trauma que estoy atravesando!

Sin poder evitarlo, Arnold se dejó llevar por la risa. Helga se sintió totalmente estúpida, por ello lo golpeó en el estómago.

—No. Es. Gracioso.

—Como tú digas, Helga —suspiró una vez que terminó de reír. Se limpió una lágrima de la mejilla y dejó escapar una sonrisa divertida.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó fastidiada—. Veremos si tanto te gusta estar en mi situación. El dulce y pequeño Arnold descubriendo a sus amigos teniendo relaciones sexuales. Grabaría tu cara.

Arnold rodó los ojos, simplemente por los adjetivos _dulce _y _pequeño._

Ambos comieron de la bolsa de chocolates acostados hasta que el rubio se cansó del silencio y propuso un juego.

—¿Veinte preguntas?

—Sí —respondió él—. Será divertido.

—Lo dudo.

—Vamos, Helga. No seas aguafiestas.

—Mira, cabeza de balón, no puedes hacer preguntas personales así como así. Es algo muy personal —explicó ella suavemente, como si estuviera hablándole a un niño de cinco años—. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Quieres saber más de mí?

Él tomó varios sorbos de su cerveza mientras alzaba las cejas.

—Es obvio. Te creí inteligente.

—Mira, cállate.

—Bueno.

Helga lo miró, esperando.

—¿Entonces jugamos?

—Sí —respondió ella, dejándose vencer—. Pero que sean cinco.

"_Cinco es mejor que nada." _Arnold tuvo que pensar muy bien en sus preguntas. No quería desperdiciar ninguna, y quería elegirlas correctamente. No quería producir ira en la rubia, tampoco melancolía ni tristeza, por ello, se permitió examinar sus probabilidades, calculando si saldría bien librado por su osadía al cuestionarla. Sabía, igualmente, que una Helga borracha era una persona dócil. Pudo notar que aunque se enojaba con la misma frecuencia de siempre, duraba muy poco y tenía menos intensidad.

—¿Por qué te gusta la literatura? —titubeó, marcando terreno.

Esperó pacientemente. Aun cuando Helga se tensó notablemente a su lado. Ambos reconocieron internamente que quizás, esa era una pregunta muy íntima.

Sin embargo, él no perdió las esperanzas. Quería una respuesta.

—No quiero contestar a ello —farfulló luego de unos minutos.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Esa es tu segunda pregunta? Te quedan tres.

—¡Hey! —se quejó el ojiverde—. Así no es el juego. Se supone que tienes que contestar mi pregunta con _honestidad _y luego, me preguntas algo a mí.

—Ya lo sabía —respondió ella—. Pero me gusta tomarte el pelo.

—Contesta, Helga.

—No lo haré.

Arnold estaba hastiado, pero cambió la pregunta sin meditarlo.

—¿Siempre eres así de molesta?

—¡Si! —contestó con orgullo—. Mi turno. ¿Si pudieras besar a alguien, a quién sería? ¿Nadine o Sheena?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —su semblante era pura confusión. No se esperaba algo así, esperaba una pregunta algo más románt… Esperaba una pregunta más ingeniosa.

—Contesta, Arnoldo.

—Ninguna —se cruzó se brazos, insultado.

—¿¡Por qué!? Ambas son lindas, y hasta donde sé, te consideran atractivo.

—¿¡Le parezco atractivo a Sheena!? —¿Sheena? ¿La niña que fue su amiga en la primaria, la misma que se la pasa ignorándolo desde el comienzo de año? ¿Ella? Imposible.

—Lo digo con obviedad, cabeza de balón. No con ternura —suspiró ella armándose de valor—. Eres atractivo, guapo. No digas que no lo sabes, algunas chicas no pueden estar cerca de ti porque hiperventilan. Ya sabes… hormonas.

Eso lo dejó boquiabierto. Y por alguna extraña razón, pensó que Helga bromeaba con él. Se negaba a creer las tonterías que la rubia dejaba escapar. Tomó más sorbos de su cerveza y frunció el ceño.

—No me tomes el pelo —susurró enojado.

—¡No lo hago! Eso es cierto, cabeza de balón. No me sorprende que no te dieras cuenta de ello, una escoba tiene más capacidad de concentración que tú.

Él frunció el ceño, no queriendo añadir más en su contra. Sabía que era verdad porque él mismo se había dado cuenta de su poca habilidad para leer a la gente hace unos días, sin embargo, si lo admitía también elevaría el ego de la rubia. No sabía cómo era una _muy_ presumida-borracha Helga y tampoco quería averiguarlo.

Pero no pudo aguantar mucho para contradecirle. Porque no podía evitar refutar cuando ella decía algo tan estúpido... Tan incoherente. Mucho más incluyendo a Sheena, quién había actuado como si él no existiera. Ese no era un comportamiento usual.

—Mentiras.

—Me da igual lo que creas —se encogió de hombros—, solamente te estoy informando. Pero de verdad eres un tonto, tienes cara de idiota ahora mismo.

—¿Por qué debería creerte?

—¿En qué mundo te diría que eres atractivo?

Era un buen punto. Normalmente, ella lo insultaba no solo por su forma de ser, también con su físico. No habría motivo para que ella le hiciera un cumplido, aunque tampoco podía creerle. Podría ser una nueva forma para mofarse de él.

Pero antes de poder formar otra contradicción en su cabeza, otra pregunta surgió de sus labios.

—¿Soy atractivo para ti?

Era muy tarde para remitirse. Las palabras habían sonado fuertes y claras. Ella lo había escuchado. Lo sabía por la expresión de su rostro. Una muestra de entera indignación y molestia.

—Qué te importa.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Es un "no lo he pensado, y si lo hiciera, no te lo diría".

El asintió, saboreando las palabras para adivinar el significado detrás de ellas.

—No te morirías si admites que soy guapo. Prácticamente lo acabas de decir hace un momento.

—¡Criminal! Estás siendo insoportablemente seguro de ti mismo en este momento. No admitiré algo simplemente para darte el lujo de subirte la autoestima.

—Eres atractiva, Helga.

Quería hacer el experimento. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Helga ante esa confesión? ¿Lo golpearía? ¿Se sonrojaría? Tal vez, escaparía. Quería saberlo, en esos aspectos, la ojiazul era un misterio. Además, era masoquista.

—Cierra el trasero.

En respuesta, la risa masculina retumbó entre las cuatro paredes.

—Ahora puedes decirme que soy atractivo... Bueno —alzó las cejas y sonrió soberbio—, atractivo, dulce, lindo, adorable...

—Borracho... —añadió ella.

—Buen mozo, irresistible... —siguió.

—Estúpido... —interrumpió.

—Gracias.

—De nada, es un placer —de pronto, Helga frunció el ceño—. ¡Hey! ¡No contestaste mi pregunta!

El rubio bufó molesto.

—Ni lo voy a hacer.

—Eso es trampa. Eres un maldito niño tramposo. Así no se vale —refunfuñó como una niña pequeña.

Una adorable niña pequeña.

—No besaría a ninguna —contestó luego de unos segundos.

—Esa no es una opción, tenías que elegir una de las dos.

—¿Sabes? Yo cambié mi pregunta al comienzo. Ahora hazlo tú.

_Tiene razón_, reconoció Helga. Pero el molestarlo siempre había sido su actividad favorita. Nada de dedicarle poemas, ni de prometerle amor eterno; molestarlo iba a otro nivel, nunca se cansaría de llevarlo al límite de la exasperación.

—En cualquier caso, ya perdiste tu oportunidad —continuó el ojiverde—. Ya contesté tu pregunta. No elegí a ninguna, ahora me toca preguntar a mí —ignoró la mueca de disgusto de la chica a su lado—. ¿Vienes a estas fiestas muy seguido?

Según Lila, era un hecho. Pero todavía le costaba creer que Helga disfrutaba estar en un entorno social, a pesar de haberla visto. También se lo preguntó porque quería conversar más con ella.

—Me obliga Lila. Generalmente a las de Rhonda, pero el año pasado nos reuníamos con otros chicos de la preparatoria. Especialmente con Clapton.

Arnold frunció el ceño. ¿Clapton? ¿Quién era ese?

—¿Clapton? —repitió.

—Oh, Clapton —la voz de Helga sorpresivamente se tornó en una nota dulce y amable—. Es un año mayor que nosotras. Es un amor. Terminó la preparatoria el año pasado.

¿Un _amor_? Arnold pensó que la cabeza le iba a explotar por apretar tan fuerte su mandíbula.

—Nos acompañaba cuando estábamos solas —explicó por el silencio que los había rodeado—. Después de todo, eran fiestas de los de último año. Él y su novio eran unos muy buenos con nosotras.

—¿Novio?

—Sí, se llama Billy.

—¿Novio? —repitió, más aliviado.

—Sí, zopenco —Helga sonó frustrada—. Novio. N-o-v-i-o. ¿Algún problema con eso?

—Ninguno.

En ese momento alguien tocó débilmente la puerta. Escucharon el suave murmullo de una voz femenina: _"¿Helga, Arnold? ¿Son ustedes? Soy Lila, ¿puedo pasar?"_

—¡Claro, Lila! —gritó la chica haciendo que los oídos del rubio se rompieran.

Lila entró a la habitación descalza, sus zapatos colgaban en sus manos. Estaba desaliñada y debajo de sus ojos había unas grandes ojeras por el sueño. Su cabello, que en un principio de la fiesta estaba bien peinado con esos pequeños rizos, se había encrespado logrando un look parecido a la protagonista de la película de Disney "Valiente".

—¿Puedo quedarme con ustedes? —preguntó tímida—. No me gusta estar sola.

—Claro, Lila —murmuró Arnold—. La cama es muy grande.

Era verdad. La cama parecía de más de dos plazas, había lugar de sobra. Seguramente entrarían más de cuatro personas.

La pelirroja cerró la puerta y corrió al lado de Helga para acostarse a su lado.

—Estábamos hablando de Clapton, Lila —contó la rubia.

—¡Oh, Clapton! —murmuró melancólica, en respuesta—. Lo extraño tanto, me pregunto como le irá en la Universidad…

—Seguramente bien, nuestro chico es inteligente.

¿_"Nuestro chico"_? Arnold volvió a fruncir el ceño.

De pronto, Lila lanzó una carcajada al aire como si recordara una buena anécdota.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te besó?

—¡Era una apuesta! —exclamó Helga, divertida.

Y el rubio cerró sus manos en puños.


End file.
